Ouvre les yeux
by Ridelliz
Summary: Le retour de Sasuke apporte son lot d'interrogations et de désillusions. Après s'être remise en question, Sakura revient à Konoha deux ans plus tard...mais pas seule. Un retour qui apportera également son lot de mystères... [Chap 3]
1. Chapitre 1: Et pourtant

**OUVRE LES YEUX**

Bonjour à tous (toutes ?) ! Après de longues hésitations j'ai décidé de me lancer et de commencer la publication de ma fic dont j'avais parlé dans mon one-shot (qui doit dater à ce propos de janvier…hum). Elle m'a posé pas mal de problèmes mais j'en avais marre alors la voilà avec le premier chapitre !

L'histoire est principalement centrée sur Sakura parce que c'est un personnage que j'aime bien, et qui, je trouve, a bien évolué ; hormis les premiers chapitres, l'action se déroule 5 ans après le départ de Sasuke.

**Note de lecture** : quelques indications avant de commencer.

-Déjà, mon histoire contient pas mal de spoilers donc ceux qui ne lisent pas les trads sont mal barrés ici !

- L'histoire démarre trois ans après le départ de Sasuke. Sai ne fait pas partie de la fic (du moins pour l'instant). Yamato a bien remplacé Kakashi, ils ont retrouvé Sasuke au pays de l'herbe sur les indications de Sasori, d'où la première « confrontation »entre Naruto et Sasuke si on peut dire. La véritable bataille a lieu quelques mois plus tard, là où commence ce premier chapitre (et donc c'est moi qui invente !) Voilà, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus !

Laissez vous porter par la lecture et vous devriez comprendre !lol

**Parings :** c'est assez compliqué ! Mais de sur : Sasu xSaku, Saku x OOC, et pour le reste, ca viendra au fur et à mesure !

**Disclaimer **: Rien est à moi, tout appartient au grand Kishimoto, sauf les persos qui ne vous disant rien.

**Remerciements** : à ceux qui m'avaient laissé une review pour mon one-shot et qui m'ont motivé à poursuivre cette fic, c'est-à-dire : **azuline-sama, Aya72, tafolpamadlaine, Sailor Ocean, yune-chan66, haruno sama, Princesse d'Argent, Cynthia23, momiji64, ixia62, Hitto-sama, kakashi, Sasuke Sarutobi, Twin Sun Leader, Lebibou, Shrykull, Kiba31, Asahi Shin'ju**…Merci beaucoup !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre I : Et pourtant…**

_(Sakura POV )_

Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi ?…….POURQUOI ?

La question qui hantait mon esprit. Le mot qui martelait ma tête autant que les sanglots secouaient mon corps.

J'étais restée inconsciente deux jours entiers. Ce fut Shizune qui me prit en charge à l'hôpital m'avait-on dit. Tsunade devait s'occuper de cas plus graves….beaucoup plus graves…je voulais bien le croire. Ca faisait à présent trois jours que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital avec l'accord de Tsunade. Physiquement, j'étais guérie. Je ne devais garder aucune séquelle…sauf la cicatrice en travers de mon épaule gauche… un coup de kunai…qui me faisait plus mal au cœur qu'au corps.

Moralement…

Moralement, ma blessure semblait trop profonde pour être guérie.

C'était mon esprit qui restait torturé…mais pourquoi ?

L'ironie du sort…j'aurais du être heureuse à l'heure actuelle : Sasuke avait été ramené à Konoha. Orochimaru avait été anéanti. Naruto avait tenu sa promesse si chère à mon cœur.

_Et pourtant_…

Mon cœur…mon cœur qui se serrait rien que d'y songer.

Je me sentais meurtrie au plus profond de moi-même.

Assise sur le carrelage blanc et froid de l'hôpital, mes yeux embués de larmes restaient fixés sur un point précis. En face de moi, deux portes ouvertes dont l'une était gardée par deux anbus, deux lits, deux corps inanimés, reliés à des machines, enveloppés de bandages…quelle triste vision.

Mes yeux ne pouvaient se fixer sur l'une des deux portes. Aucune ne prenait le pas sur l'autre. Impossible. Alors mon regard s'accrochait à un point fixe entre les deux, impartial.

_Et pourtant…_

Pourtant, malgré ce que je souhaitais plus que tout au monde, deux êtres chers à mes yeux étaient en train de lutter entre la vie et la mort. J'avais du mal à supporter la situation. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas à leur place ? Ils s'étaient entre-tués sous mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. Pire… Naruto avait failli se faire tuer à cause de moi…toujours à cause de moi…celle qu'on protège par ce qu'elle est faible…je pensais avoir dépassé ce stade avec mes années d'entraînements…

Mais les voir sous…sous cette « _forme_ » m'avait profondément ébranlée. Une vision choquante qui me hantait jour et nuit.

**¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤**

La plaine était dévastée. Un théâtre sinistre de désolation où flottait une atmosphère de haine et de colère, où flottait une odeur de mort et de sang.

Sakura était à bout de forces. Son combat contre Kabuto l'avait beaucoup affaiblie. Celui-ci gisait à quelques pas d'elle, le corps ensanglanté, mort ou vivant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Le combat qui faisait rage un peu plus loin accaparait toute son attention. Cette explosion soudaine de chakra qu'elle avait ressenti, l'angoissait. Cette sensation de déjà vu et désagréable lui nouait l'estomac.

- Non…non…Naruto…

Déjà deux queues du démon-renard s'étaient formées, bientôt, il n'aurait plus le contrôle…c'était de la folie pure. Yamato-taicho était hors du champ de vision de Sakura et c'était le seul qui pouvait contrôler Kyubi. Le pire était à craindre.

Sakura se releva avec difficulté, se tenant le bras, sa tunique en lambeaux. Elle devait intervenir…avant que l'impensable ne se produisît. Même si elle savait que c'était de l'inconscience. Naruto l'avait déjà blessé sous cette forme…non, plutôt Kyubi l'avait blessée…pas Naruto, pas son meilleur ami…

Elle avança doucement en criant le nom de son ami pour tenter de le ramener à la raison. En s'appuyant contre un tronc pour reprendre son souffle, ce qu'elle vit en face d'elle lui glaça le sang et la paralysa sur place. Son regard embrassait à présent leur air de combat. Une chose sans nom faisait face à Naruto, la crinière hirsute, longue et bleue, le visage au teint livide barré d'une sorte de croix bleuâtre, des griffes longues et acérées et des yeux… des yeux sombres, à l'éclat démoniaque qui firent frissonner Sakura. Il émanait ce cet être un chakra sombre ultra puissant. A l'intérieur de ses yeux, 3 virgules noires. La kunoichi eut un hoquet…

- Sa…Sasuke…

Naruto lui avait parlé de cette forme qu'il atteignait au niveau 2 mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer avoir cette vision d'horreur devant ses propres yeux. Ces derniers, écarquillés de terreur ne pouvaient se détacher de lui… Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé là ?

Un grondement sourd la fit sursauter. Sakura tourna aussitôt la tête vers Naruto.

Une troisième queue…

- C'est pas vrai…. Naruto ! Naruto ! Reprends-toi ! Sasuke ! Arrêtez ! Hurlait-elle désespérément.

Ils allaient s'affronter jusqu'à la mort. Sasuke n'était pas sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue. Il suffisait de lire son regard pour y voir de la haine. Mais envers qui ? Naruto ? Son frère ?

Quant à savoir s'il maîtrisait le sceau… Avait-il fait appel à son pouvoir volontairement ou bien réagissait-il inconsciemment ?

Sakura s'approchait de plus en plus mais les décharges phénoménales de chakra la faisaient reculer plus qu'elle n'avançait. Et ses blessures se faisaient douloureusement sentir.

- Je dois arrêter ça…

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait influencer Naruto. Seul Yamato pouvait intervenir. Or il n'était pas là. Mais il lui restait une solution. Un unique espoir.

Elle saisit une toute petite fiole solidement accrochée à sa ceinture. Avec empressement et minutie, elle l'ouvrit et y introduisit l'embout d'une fléchette. Une fois imbibée, elle la plaça avec précaution dans une petite sarbacane qu'elle mit entre ses lèvres.

Malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre, le spectacle terrifiant qui s'offrait à elle ne lui laissait guère le choix.

- Je ne dois pas douter, c'est ma dernière chance.

Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences mais le temps lui manquait et sa décision était prise.

Pas de regret.

Elle inspira longuement.

Elle apposa de part et d'autre de la sarbacane ses deux index et majeurs et commença une courte série de signes.

Une douleur au ventre la fit grimacer mais elle poursuivit. Elle se sentit soudain chanceler. Elle vit avec horreur Kabuto, au sol, lui agripper les chevilles dans un ultime effort. Rattrapant de justesse sa sarbacane, elle se débattit.

- Merde, lâche-moi…

Elle rassembla du chakra dans son poing et l'abattit sur le sol avec force. Celui-ci trembla et se fissura entre elle et le sbire d'Orochimaru, l'entraînant dans le précipice dans un cri. Passant le revers de sa main sur son front, elle fit de nouveau front, plissant les yeux pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose dans cette poussière et cette fumée.

- Vite Sakura !

Le combat entre Naruto et Sasuke faisait rage. Au fur et à mesure de leur duel à mort, le ciel s'obscurcissait, entrecoupé d'éclairs. Sakura tenta de contrôler ses tremblements. Elle replaça la sarbacane dans sa bouche et visa sa cible.

- Trop loin…

Elle s'approchait encore parmi les amas de débris au moment où une queue s'abattit non loin d'elle, tandis qu'une autre était sur le point d'apparaître. Une quatrième…

- NON NARUTO !

Son cri attira l'attention des deux combattants l'espace d'un instant. Involontairement, elle tenait sa chance, une seconde lui suffisait pour ajuster son tir. Elle souffla dans le tube et la flèche fusa droit vers sa cible, se plantant dans la chair, répandant instantanément la substance empoisonnée.

Sasuke porta aussitôt sa main déformée à sa nuque d'où il délogea la fléchette. Fou de rage, il se tourna vers Sakura.

- Pardonne-moi Sasuke, murmura t-elle dans un souffle.

Son regard noir la foudroya.

Etait-ce vraiment Sasuke ? Cette…chose…**lui**….il lui faisait peur. A bout de force, elle eut juste le temps de voir un kunai filer droit sur elle…droit sur son cœur.

_- C'est fini…_

Incapable de bouger, elle resta accrochée au Sharigan, la seule chose qui la ramenait encore à lui, à ce qu'il était vraiment, à ce qu'il était **avant**…la dernière image qu'elle verrait de ce monde. Ce regard qui lui avait déjà poignardé le cœur…

Elle poussa un cri de douleur et porta la main à son épaule, où était plantée l'arme, juste au dessus de son cœur… Son épaule ?

Elle mit les genoux à terre et s'écroula

- SAKUUURA !

Naruto avait tourné vivement la tête, alerté par le cri. Il vit sa meilleure amie effondrée, en sang.

La conscience de Naruto avait reprit le dessus sur la bête un court instant.

Le démon qu'il possédait en lui se mit à rugir, claquant rageusement ses queues tout autour de lui, provoquant un véritable tremblement de terre.

- Comment as-tu pu SASUKE ?

Ivre de rage, il fit volte face mais le moment d'inattention vers Sakura lui fut fatal :

Une énorme boule de feu chargée d'électricité l'atteignit de plein fouet dans un cri strident de milliers d'oiseaux.

- Ne t'égare pas, Naruto…lui susurra une voix froide et sifflante. C'est moi ton adversaire.

Sasuke le tenait à la gorge, le bras traversant son abdomen.

- C'est fini pour toi… Et ton démon n'y pourra rien…

Il l'éjecta contre un arbre. Des ailes hideuses commencèrent alors à se développer dans son dos lui arrachant une grimace, accomplissant la fin du niveau 2. Mais contre toute attente, elles se rétractèrent. Il laissa échapper un souffle de douleur.

Sasuke porta la main à sa nuque. Un picotement commençait à se répandre en lui.

Immédiatement son regard noir se porta vers Sakura, toujours au sol

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait…Sakura…

Cette dernière, la tête légèrement levée, n'avait yeux que pour le blond en piteux état.

- Mon Dieu Naruto…gémit-elle, impuissante, la face contre terre, épuisée. Je peux pas te laisser…j'arrive, tiens bon.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, crachant du sang, le kunai profondément enfoncé dans sa chair. Elle tentait d'ignorer la douleur. Elle réservait ses dernières doses de chakra à Naruto. Elle devait l'aider. Elle était certaine de pouvoir le guérir. L'énergie de Kyubi avait ses limites et son ami ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Un ricanement d'outre-tombe se répercuta soudain dans la plaine. Un frisson de terreur la parcourut.

Orochimaru.

La Maître des serpents se tenait derrière son disciple. Des traces de lutte sur sa tunique montraient qu'il sortait d'un combat

- Sasuke-kun…beau travail…mais inachevé… commenta t-il avec cynisme.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, serrant les dents.

- N'oublie pas…c'est la mort qui t'apportera ce dont tu rêves depuis toujours. SA mort…

Sakura n'entendit que des bribes mais ne comprit pas que le Sanin faisait allusion au Mangekyou Sharigan. Ce dont elle était sûre c'était que Orochimaru poussait Sasuke dans cette direction pour ses propres desseins. Pendre son corps et le Sharingan

Et le descendant des Uchiwa restait aveuglé par sa vengeance.

Elle chercha Jiraiya des yeux…aucune trace du Sanin qui se battait il y a un instant avec Orochimaru…ce qui voulait dire…

- Oh non...

Jiraya aurait…perdu ? Il serait…

Que faisaient les renforts ?

-- Shikamaru, fais vite…

Ca ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Si ramener Sasuke semblait irréalisable, Naruto devait survivre. Ils devaient tous survivre à cette mission !

Une angoisse oppressante s'empara de la jeune fille. Elle rampa vers Naruto, commença à concentrer son chakra dans sa paume. Il était redevenu le jeune homme blond inoffensif. Les vêtements du shinobi étaient en lambeaux et calcinés. Toute trace de chakra rouge avait disparue

- Je vais t'aider, Naruto, parle-moi ! Tout ça, c'est de ma faute…Naruto, tiens bon, je t'en prie, me laisse pas !

Elle venait de plaquer sa main auréolée de chakra vert sur son abdomen troué quand elle se sentit enserrer à la taille et au cou puis happer vers les airs, l'étranglant au point de la faire suffoquer.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Persifla Orochimaru.

Sakura constata avec horreur que le Sanin l'emprisonnait avec sa langue. Ses yeux reptiliens la fixèrent avec insistance comme s'il savourait chacune de ses grimaces de douleur

- La disciple de Tsunade… Tssssss…ça pourrait être intéressant…on verra plus tard…

D'un coup sec, il la projeta violemment contre une paroi rocheuse. Elle s'y encastra et glissa lentement vers le sol, laissant une traînée de sang le long de la paroi

Avant de perdre connaissance, elle vit Naruto se relever, enveloppé d'un chakra rouge, quatre queues battant furieusement au dessus de lui. Ce n'était plus Naruto mais Kyubi, cette apparence diabolique, qui était à présent debout, bouillonnant d'une puissance démoniaque. Sasuke le regardait impassible se dresser devant lui.

« Tue-le ! Ton pouvoir ultime et ta vengeance en dépendent Sasuke-kun ! Le sceau, utilise-le !TUE-LE ! »...

…Furent les dernières paroles dont elle se souvint.

**¤¤¤¤ Fin de Flash Back ¤¤¤¤**

Après, c'était le trou noir.

Je reconstituai peu à peu le reste des événements par les récits de mes camarades qui nous avaient secourus mais il restait beaucoup de zones d'ombres sur cette histoire

Mais ce dont j'étais sûre, c'était que j'avais détourné Naruto de son combat et cela aurait pu lui coûté la vie. A cause de moi, sa quatrième queue était apparue, signe d'un désastre. Le résultat, le voici : Naruto et Sasuke étaient à présent entre la vie et la mort.

Shikamaru, accompagné d'Asuma, Neji, Lee Ino et Shino et de quelques anbus, étaient arrivés sur les lieux de l'affrontement sur ordre de l'Hokage. Ils étaient d'abord venus en aide à Yamato qui se débattait avec des ninjas d'Oto. Ceux-ci l'empêchaient délibérément d'approcher Naruto, connaissant son pouvoir sur lui. Ils ressentaient la puissance phénoménale dégagée par Naruto et Sasuke, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Le combat fut acharné mais ils prirent le dessus sur Oto.

Ils furent alors secoués par une énorme détonation puis toute trace de chakra oppressant disparut d'un coup. Après avoir trouvé Jiraya en piteux état, ils purent enfin approcher de l'endroit où s'affrontaient les deux anciens équipiers : ils trouvèrent Sasuke et Naruto au sol, sous leur forme « normale », Sakura étendue près de Sasuke. Si la kunoichi semblait hors de danger, il en était tout autre des deux autres. Leur état était plus que critique et ils furent pris aussitôt en charge par l'équipe médicale. Tous trois n'avaient plus une goutte de chakra. Aucune trace d'Orochimaru dans ce terrain dévasté. La seule chose qui pouvait laisser supposer qu'il avait disparu était l'épée de Kusanagi que Sasuke tenait dans sa main.

**¤¤¤¤ Flash Back ¤¤¤¤**

- Sakura ! Tu n'y es strictement pour rien ! Répétait inlassablement Ino, assise sur le bord du lit de son amie. Arrête de culpabiliser !

- Tout ça est de ma faute ! disait Sakura d'une voix morne. Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai été un boulet. A cause de moi, Naruto a failli y passer !

- Et ce n'est pas le cas !

- J'aurai dû intervenir…

- En faisant quoi ? En t'interposant ? S'emporta Ino. Tu serais 6 pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est pauvre idiote !

- Ils seraient vivants….s'entêta la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Ne les enterre pas trop vite Sakura ! J'ai du mal à te reconnaître, soupira la blonde. Où est passé ton optimisme ?

- Je n'ai même pas pu les soigner…si Naruto n'est pas mort c'est grâce à Kyûbi.

A cette évocation, la vision de Naruto sous son apparence démoniaque la fit frissonner. Elle baissa les yeux, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Silence

- C'est…c'est comment de voir Naruto…transformé ? Hasarda alors Ino.

- Ino ! Réprimanda Shikamaru en lui désignant Sakura du menton. Arrête avec tes questions connes !

- C'est…impressionnant, horrible, une chose que tu ne peux que regarder, face à laquelle tu es impuissante, répondit Sakura en levant les yeux tristes. J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à y faire face.

Ino ne répondit rien, un peu honteuse de sa question.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te présenter des excuses, fit Yamato, également présent dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je n'ai pu intervenir à temps pour le contrôler…

- T'empêcher d'approcher Naruto était prévu par Orochimaru, intervint Jiraya en entrant dans la pièce suivit de Tsunade. Malgré quelques contusions, il semblait en forme.

Il poursuivit en se plaçant près de la fenêtre :

- Il voulait que Kyubi prenne le dessus sur Naruto, que le sceau se brise. Cela obligeait ainsi Sasuke à utiliser son sceau et se battre. Une sorte de stimulation. Il voulait exacerber la haine de Sasuke, ce à quoi répond le sceau. Naruto pouvait être un allié dans sa bataille contre l'Akatsuki mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il lui était d'autant plus utile : en le tuant, Sasuke obtiendrait le pouvoir ultime du Doujustu Uchiwa.

- Pouvoir ultime ? Répéta Ino

- Le pouvoir d'Itachi ? Insinua Sakura

- C'est ça, le Mangekyou Sharigan. Ce que Orochimru pouvait rêver de mieux lorsqu'il prendrait possession du corps de Sasuke…

- Quel ignoble bonhomme ! Cracha Ino.

- Orochimaru s'en est pris à toi Sakura, continua Jiraiya, car il ne voulait en aucun cas que l'élève de Tsunade intervienne dans le processus. C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su retenir Orochimaru assez longtemps.

- On pourrait tous se faire des reproches dans cette mission. On pourrait culpabiliser de ne pas être arrivé à temps…

- Shikamaru a raison, approuva Tsunade, inutile de s'apitoyer. Vous êtes tous sains et sauf, Orochimaru semble hors jeu, c'est tout ce qui compte

- Seulement, il reste des questions en suspend, réfléchit Jiraiya en se frottant le menton. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? A partir du moment où Sakura a perdu connaissance, nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est réellement passé…

- Je dois dire que la tournure qu'ont pris les événements est plus qu'étrange, ajouta Tsunade songeuse.

- Je ne vois pas comment vous avez pu me retrouver aux cotés de Sasuke alors que je me suis évanouie à plusieurs mètres de lui, près de la paroi rocheuse, fit Sakura.

- Et comment s'est conclu le duel entre Sasuke et Naruto…il semble que Sasuke ait reçu le Rasengan de plein fouet mais que Naruto a évité le chidori. Pourtant les brûlures sur la main de Sasuke laisse supposer qu'il avait préparé son ultime Chidori…Et comment expliquer la disparition subite d'Orochimaru ?

- Une des explications pourrait être que Sasuke se serait retourné contre son maître…laissa échapper Shikamaru qui réfléchissait à haute voix

Sakura redressa vivement la tête vers lui

- Ca serait possible ?

- C'est vraisemblable, effectivement, poursuivit Tsunade en hochant la tête. Ce qui expliquerait également la présence de l'Epée de Kusanagi dans sa main…Mais pas de trace de corps.

- Même dans la mort, il faut s'attendre à tout avec Orochimaru, fit Jiraiya avec un sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu pousser Sasuke à faire ça ? Demanda Sakura

Tous restèrent muets.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, reprit Tsunade pour ne pas lui donner trop d'espoir. Nous en saurons plus lorsque Naruto et Sasuke se réveilleront. Soyons patients.

_S'ils se réveillent un jour…_songea Sakura

- Bien, tout le monde dehors, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec ma patiente ! Ordonna Tsunade.

Ino embrassa son amie sur la joue puis sortit, suivie de Shikamaru, Jiraiya et Yamato.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, mentit la Kunoichi

- Tes blessures sont quasiment cicatrisées. Tu pourras sortir sous peu. Tu ne garderas qu'une cicatrice que je n'ai pu malheureusement éviter, celle causée par le kunai…

Sakura porta la main à son épaule bandée.

- Tu as gardé l'arme enfoncée trop longtemps. Tu aurais pu pourtant te soigner, Sakura, fit lentement Tsunade. C'est une guérison basique pour toi

- Je sais. Je voulais garder le peu qui me restait de chakra pour Naruto.

- Je vois. En tout cas, ton point vital n'a pas été touché.

- Je crois que c'était…volontaire. Il n'aurait pas manqué sa cible d'aussi près.

- Qui ça, « il » ? Demanda doucement Tsunade.

- Sasuke.

Tsunade n'ajouta rien. Ce geste, s'il était volontaire comme le laisser supposer son élève, laisser penser qu'une part de Sasuke ne voulait pas tuer son ancienne coéquipière et qu'une part infime de bien restait en lui. Mais Tsunade refusait pour l'instant de s'embarquer sur ce terrain. Il restait après tout un déserteur inscrit dans le Bingo Book.

- Sakura, j'aimerai te parler de la substance retrouvée dans le sang de Sasuke. C'est un poison extrêmement rare et terriblement nocif auquel je n'avais encore eu affaire.

Sakura ne réagit pas. Tsunade lui posa alors la question :

- C'est bien toi qui le lui a injectée, n'est-ce pas ?

La kunoichi hocha la tête. Tsunade soupira.

- Je savais ce que je faisais, Tsunade-sama, fit Sakura en soutenant son regard.

- Tu en connais donc les effets ?

- Oui. Je voulais empêcher Sasuke d'augmenter sa puissance grâce à son sceau. Le poison devait de répandre dans ses méridiens afin de lui bloquer son accès au chakra et qu'il ne réponde plus à son sceau. Le poison devait aussi se répandre dans son sang afin de la paralyser petit à petit.

Tsunade regarda son élève avec attention.

- Le cœur peut arrêter de battre. Mais en plus de bloquer son chakra, le poison le dévore, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Une fois qu'il atteint l'énergie vitale, le sujet en meurt. C'est irréversible. Tu le savais aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je connais tous les effets et je savais à quoi je m'exposais en l'utilisant contre…lui.

Sa gorge se noua. Tsunade prit place sur le lit de Sakura et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- La préparation de ce poison est extrêmement difficile. Je n'en connais pas moi-même les étapes. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut utiliser un ingrédient strictement interdit : la sève de fleur de Lyrée, justement à cause de ses effets secondaires mortels. Je voudrais que tu me dises comment ce poison est arrivé en ta possession Sakura.

- On ne me l'a pas donné. C'est moi qui l'ai préparé.

- Quoi ?

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux

- C'est toi qui as préparé toute seule ce poison ? De A à Z ?

Sakura acquiesça

- Comment as-tu pu te obtenir la recette et surtout comment as-tu pu te procurer la fleur de Lyrée. Elle est introuvable dans nos contrées ! S'exclama l'Hokage surprise

- A Suna, grâce à Chiyo Baa-sama, expliqua Sakura. C'était une spécialiste dans la matière, elle m'a donnée la formule et sa dernière tige de Lyrée qu'elle avait en sa possession. Je lui ai parlé de ce poison et elle a accepté de m'aider. Je n'ai produit qu'une fiole

- Encore heureux ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as enfreint les règles !

- J'en suis consciente et je vous assure que je ne pensais pas l'utiliser. Mais…

- Mais tu as probablement sauvé la vie de Naruto en privant Sasuke de son sceau, coupa Tsunade avec un sourire. Même si ça me coûte de le dire vu les faits, je suis fière de toi Sakura. Pour ta prouesse d'avoir fait ce poison et pour avoir pris l'initiative de l'injecter. Il fallait du cran, connaissant les conséquences. Surtout l'injecter à Sasuke…

- Je n'ai pas hésité, la vie de Naruto était en jeu, fit Sakura. Même si c'était _lui_.

Mais sa voix se brisa et elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue.

- Mais je suis en train de tuer Sasuke à petit feu…je sais qu'il n'existe pas d'antidote ! Rien ne pourra le sauver…

Elle éclata en sanglots. Tsunade posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

- Tu ne dois pas regretter. Tu as fait ce que tu as cru de bon à faire sur le moment. J'au rai fait la même chose.

- Il ne survivra pas…murmura Sakura….alors qu'il était peut être en train de revenir parmi nous…

- Heureusement que tu as une sensei qu n'es pas hokage et spécialiste en médecine pour rien ! Déclara la Godaime avec entrain.

Sakura la regarda interloquée.

- Il existe un antidote, qui se trouve dans la Fleur de Lyrée elle-même, dans ses racines plus exactement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Te raconterai-je des mensonges juste pour te consoler? C'est mal me connaître ! Seulement, comme tu le sais, il est très difficile de s'en procurer vu que c'est un produit illicite et qui ne pousse que dans certaines régions, notamment enneigées.

Le visage de Sakura se referma.

- Mais ! enchaîna Tsunade, je connais quelqu'un susceptible de m'en fournir une. J'attends d'un jour à l'autre une réponse, que j'espère positive. Nous avons un peu de temps avant…

- Avant que Sasuke ne meure, acheva Sakura dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Avant que la situation n'empire, reprit Tsunade en toussotant. Tu pourras sortir demain. Je te laisse te reposer.

Tsunade donna quelques instructions aux infirmières et avant de s'en aller, elle posa une dernière question :

- Question subsidiaire qui me turlupine : comment as-tu pu injecter le poison ? Il devait être impossible de l'approcher...

- Avec une sarbacane.

- Classique mais efficace ! S'exclama l'Hokage. Repose toi bien Sakura.

Et elle abandonna Sakura à ses plus sombres maux.

**¤¤¤¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤¤¤¤**

Voilà la situation telle qu'elle était à présent. Je me sentais frustrée. J'aurai dû éviter ça…j'aurai dû les soigner et nous n'en serions pas là…au lieu de ça, je m'étais évanouie. Et parce que je m'étais évanouie, personne ne sait ce qui avait pu se passer. A cause de ma foutue faiblesse.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient usé trop de chakra. Ce fut l'utilisation acharnée du sceau et mon poison qui avaient mis Sasuke dans cet état comateux plus que préoccupant. Quand à Naruto, il avait apparemment lutté pour ne pas laisser sortir définitivement Kyubi. Leurs blessures durant leur combat aggravaient la situation.

Trois jours que j'étais sortie et toujours pas de nouvelle de l'antidote. Un infime espoir qui s'envolait…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV général

- Sakura… Sakura…

Une voix douce lui vint péniblement aux oreilles.

- Sakura, réveille-toi !

La voix devint distincte. Un geste l'accompagna. Une main se pose délicatement sur son épaule

Elle avait bizarrement froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra deux iris aussi blanches que la neige.

- Hi…Hinata ?

- Sakura, tu vas attraper froid à rester assise à même le sol. Le carrelage est glacé. Tu as des sièges dans les chambres si …

- Non, je préfère restée ici, coupa Sakura en reportant son regard entre les deux portes.

Hinata suivit son regard

- Tu préfères être ici, entre les deux, devina Hinata. Tu les voir tous les deux en même temps, Sasuke et Naruto-kun. Ne pas en perdre un de vue ni en délaisser un au détriment de l'autre…

- …

- Je comprends, sourit tristement Hinata. Ils savant que tu veilles sur eux. Mais tu devrais te reposer.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Si tu arrives à t'endormir sur le carrelage de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas que tu es fatiguée mais totalement épuisée. Tu restes des heures ici sans manger et sans bouger. Quelque chose me dit qu'un lit douillet serait le bienvenu.

- Mais…

- Tu seras la première informée s'il y a du nouveau, tu as ma parole.

- Moi aussi je devrais vous aider ici, c'est ma spécialité et…

- Ce dont tu as besoin, c'est de repos avant tout. Et que pourrais-tu faire de plus ? Ne t'en fais pas.

Sakura prit la main que lui tendait Hinata pour l'aider à se relever.

- Merci Hinata. Je sais que Naruto est entre de bonnes mains avec toi.

Hinata rosit un peu et lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Je vais demander à Neji de t'accompagner

- ce n'est pas utile

- J'insiste, il peut bien faire ça pour toi.

- D'accord…euh Hinata ?

Hinata se tourna vers elle

- Oui ?

- Je t'admire. Comment fais-tu pour être aussi forte ?

Hinata se figea, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle, la plus faible des Hyûga ? « Forte » ? Et c'était Sakura, la kunoichi dont elle admirait la force et le courage qui lui disait ça ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre ça de sa bouche ! Ces mots…peu de fois elle les avait entendu…seul Naruto le lui avait dit…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi de voir Naruto dans cet état, ajouta Sakura

- Je ne suis pas forte Sakura, répondit doucement Hinata en regardant le lit où reposait le shinobi blond. Je suis…confiante. Je crois en Naruto, je sais qu'il s'en sortira encore plus fort. Toi aussi tu crois en eux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…bien sûr…je suis désolée pour tout ça, c'est de…

- Chut, tu vas dire une bêtise, l'interrompit Hinata en lui souriant. Voilà Neji justement.

Son cousin s'avançait dans le couloir, accompagné de Lee et Kiba qui venaient aux nouvelles.

Hinata fit part de sa requête à Neji qui accepta volontiers.

- Moi aussi je te raccompagne sakura-chan ! Brailla Lee

Sakura fut finalement escortée à son domicile par Neji et Lee, qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour sa belle fleur de cerisier. Arrivée devant la porte, Sakura les remercia de s'être déplacés.

Lee s'éloigna en se retournant pour lui faire signe de la main. Cependant, Neji s'attarda.

- Sakura, une dernière chose.

Cette dernière l'interrogea d'un regard fatigué

- Je suis…je suis content pour toi que Naruto ait tenu sa promesse envers toi et que l'Uchi…enfin, Sasuke soit revenu. Sincèrement.

Sakura regarda Neji, la gorge nouée. Il avait toujours su trouver les mots qu'elle voulait entendre. Il l'avait toujours compris, même _en ce temps là_… Elle ne put que lui sourire. Le jeune homme s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Repose-toi bien.

Elle le suivit du regard sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, essuyant la larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

-Merci Neji. De tout mon cœur merci.

Se reposer au calme chez elle lui fit le plus grand bien. Ses parents avaient été aux petits soins pour elle, ses amis étaient venus la voir, s'assurant que tout allait bien.

Et tout allait bien.

Du moins en apparence.

Sakura passa à l'hôpital, elle le faisait presque inconsciemment, avant de se rendre au bureau de Tsunade. Pas d'amélioration. Tous deux semblaient…éteints. Sans vie.

Elle évita soigneusement Shizune qui, à chaque fois en se voulant se montrer trop confiante et enthousiaste sur leur état, n'était absolument pas crédible. Sakura salua néanmoins Hinata qui poursuivait son apprentissage de médico-nin auprès de Shizune et se rendit au bâtiment administratif, légèrement stressée.

* * *

Voilà un premier chapitre un peu compliqué, je vous l'accorde! plein de questions encore sans réponses...mais c'est normal (sinon, c'est pas drôle)

La suite bientôt!

Bisous!

¤Ridelliz ¤


	2. Chapitre 2: La requête

**¤ ¤ Ouvre les yeux ¤ ¤**

_Bonjour à toutes! Voilà le second chapitre qui s'est fait un peu attendre mais j'ai repris les cours le 1er septembre, AÏE!_

_ A propos de publication, j'ai une annonce à faire. Cette année va être assez chargée et difficile: je prépare mon CAPES d'histoire-géo, j'ai mon mémoire à terminer en parallèle, auxquels s'ajoutent tous les à-cotés de la vie privée...bref, vous l'aurez compris, je vais avoir très peu de temps à moi donc je m'excuse d'avance du rythme lent de publication de cette fic (comme les autres d'ailleurs), je ferai de mon mieux. Je crois d'ailleurs que l'écriture de fics va être un bon exutoire à tout ça alors aucune raison de laisser tomber! Mais je voulais vous prévenir._

_Ceci étant fait, merci aux reviewers anonymes: **La-tite-sakura, mi-chan, Sln et Cassy-Chan**, merci beaucoup!_

_Je vous souhaite en compagnie d'une Sakura plutôt perturbée! Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2** : **la requête**

-Enfin !

Tsunade détacha le petit paquet noué à la patte du faucon messager avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit, soulagée, ce qu'elle espérait recevoir depuis une semaine. Elle tenait entre ses mains une petite fiole contenant dans un liquide nacré une fleur aux pétales rouge et or avec des racines noires. Le paquet était accompagné d'une lettre que la Sanin s'empressa de lire. Un léger sourire empli de reconnaissance se dessina sur son visage.

- Merci Izumi… je peux compter sur toi !

A la lecture de la missive, un flot de souvenirs lui envahit la mémoire et ce ne fut qu'au bout de la troisième fois qu'elle s'aperçut qu'on frappait à la porte

- Euh pardon ! Entrez !

Sakura expira un grand coup et entra.

Sa sensei légendaire était comme à son habitude à moitié dissimilée derrière une tonne de paperasse et dossiers empilés sur son bureau. La kunoichi remarqua un majestueux faucon sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Aaah Sakura ! S'exclama Tsunade en se levant. Excuse moi de t'avoir fait attendre ! Je n'avais pas entendu.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu devrais être ravie, je viens à l'instant de recevoir la plante médicinale que j'attendais. On a eu de la chance, elle est extrêmement rare. Je vais pouvoir finir la préparation grâce aux racines de la fleur de Lyrée et l'administrer à Sasuke dès que possible.

Sakura ne répondit pas mais regarda fixement la fiole que lui brandissait Tsunade. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit. Un espoir qui semblait s'envolait venait de renaître. Un poids qui allégeait son cœur. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Mais un poids qui alourdissait sa conscience : cela lui rappelait douloureusement que si on en était arrivé là, c'était uniquement de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait concocté ce poison mortel…

- Le poison sera complètement annihilé et disparaîtra petit à petit, lui assurant une guérison quasiment certaine ! Il devra lutter certes mais…il s'en sortira à coup sûr…

_« Quasiment » certaine… hun…_

- Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, acheva Tsunade avec un soupir. Enfin, pour ce qui est des questions de santé. Une fois réveillé, ce sera une autre histoire…Sasuke, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, reste un renégat. Le Conseil voit d'un très mauvais œil sa présence ici. Je dois user de toute mon autorité pour la garder à l'hôpital…ou sinon, il serait en train de croupir au fond d'une cellule…Tu n'es pas sans savoir que certains membres veulent sa mise à mort. Il devra passer en jugement. En espérant pour lui qu'il aura une défense d'enfer. Et puis…

Tsunade était sur sa lancée, se vidant de son stress. Le visage grave qu'affichait la Godaime depuis quelques temps semblait soudain s'éclairer. Cette « bonne » nouvelle, la guérison plus que probable de Sasuke, la rassurait indéniablement et cela lui faisait un poids en moins parmi tous ses soucis du moment, comme le montrait son sourire sincèrement soulagé. Elle semblait aussi confiante pour l'avenir…Pourtant, Dieu savait que le Conseil était intraitable…

Sakura eut un faible rictus, presque forcé, ce que remarqua aussitôt sa sensei. Elle s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils

- Tout va bien Sakura ? Tu ne devrais pas être un peu plus « ravie » de cette nouvelle ?

- Je le suis, Tsunade-sama, sincèrement. Seulement…

- Seulement quoi ? Le jugement sera une épreuve pénible, certes mais…Je m'inquiète pour toi Sakura. Si tu es venue me voir, c'est pour une raison, non ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sakura ne répondit pas mais accepta volontiers la chaise que lui proposait l'Hokage. Il allait falloir s'armer de courage…

_Comment en parler_ ? _Allez, Sakura, lance-toi_ !

Tsunade soupira en regardant Sakura, enfermée dans son mutisme. Son élève lui donnait bien des soucis ces derniers temps…

- Sakura, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, déclara t-elle soucieuse.

Le moment de soulagement et de joie avait été éphémère…

- Je t'avoue que ton attitude me laisse perplexe, continua Tsunade en croisant les bras. Tu es quand même revenue en un seul morceau d'une mission de rang S, qui n'était même pas officielle soit dit en passant, et surtout Orochimaru a été vaincu. Sasuke est revenu dans les rangs de Konoha, du moins on le suppose. Hum…ne devrais-tu pas être heureuse d'un tel dénouement ? Acheva t-elle doucement.

Sakura se décida à parler

- Je suis consciente de tout ça. Naruto a tenu cette promesse qui m'était si chère et Konoha a évité une guerre. C'est…c'est moi qui ne tourne pas rond. Dans tout ça, je n'ai rien fait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ! Contredit gentiment Tsunade avec un sourire. C'est ton équipe qui a mené à bien cette mission, épaulée par d'autres shinobis. Ton aide fut précieuse.

- J'ai été un boulet pour Naruto et Yamato-taicho, poursuivit Sakura d'une voix morne. Finalement, rien n'a vraiment changé en 3 ans. Naruto a failli se faire tuer par son meilleur ami par ma faute et Yamato…tout ça uniquement parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Coupa fermement l'Hokage en se redressant, outrée par ce qu'elle entendait. Tout sourire sur son visage avait disparu. Pendant ces 2 ans et demi, tu as fait énormément de progrès. Tout le monde en a été témoin, moi la première. Si je t'ai prise sous mon aile, ce n'est pas pour rien. Tes efforts ont été récompensés par ce que tu désirais plus que tout au monde ! En l'espace de quelques mois, peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir accompli ce que tu as fait ! Tu t'es battue contre l'Akatsuki, tu es venue à bout de Sasori…

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Chiyo Baa-sama…

- Elle n'y serait pas arrivée sans ton aide précieuse ! Tu as battu Kabuto ! Que veux-tu de plus ? Reprends-toi Sakura ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu ne devrais pas douter ainsi de ta valeur de kunoichi…

Sakura leva brusquement les yeux vers la Godaime et la lueur qui s'y reflétait déconcerta Tsunade : elle y lisait des regrets, de la culpabilité…du dégoût.

- Je n'ai pas été capable de faire ce pourquoi j'ai reçu votre formation au moment où on avait le plus besoin de moi ! Lâcha t-elle d'une voix à peine contenue. J'aurai pu les soigner, j'aurai DU les soigner sur le champ! Ils n'en seraient pas là ! J'aurai DU les empêcher de s'entretuer. J'ai été inutile et indigne d'être votre élève…

D'abord sous le choc de ses déclarations, Tsunade réagit en entendant ses derniers mots et empoigna fermement l'épaule de son élève en la secouant :

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

Elle sentait Sakura trembler sous sa poigne. Elle relâcha la pression et reprit son calme.

-Ecoute Sakura, mieux que quiconque tu savais que personne ne pouvait intervenir dans ce combat. Il était inévitable, on le savait tous. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu empêcher Sasuke et Naruto de s'affronter à nouveau. Ni Kakashi, ni toi…ni personne d'autre.

Sakura baissa la tête

- J'ai…j'ai voulu croire jusqu'au bout que ça n'arriverait pas, que Sasuke reviendrait de lui-même et que ce maudit combat n'aurait pas lieu… ce que j'ai pu être stupide et naïve…

- D'un certain coté, on peut dire que Sasuke est revenu de lui-même…Mais ces deux là étaient destinés à s'affronter. Intervenir n'aurait rien changé, tu y aurais laissé ta vie. Tu ne pouvais rien faire…juste prier.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir déçue, Sensei, s'excusa Sakura, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Tsunade regardait tristement son élève qui semblait profondément rongée par la culpabilité. Elle soupira et se gratta la tête

- Ah lala ! Quoique je dise, que je n'ai jamais été aussi fière de toi par exemple, ne changera rien, de toute manière ! Soupira la Godaime en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais sache simplement une chose : c'est maintenant, et surtout à leur réveil que Naruto et Sasuke auront le plus besoin de toi.

- Je…je ne me sens pas…prête…à les affronter, avoua la jeune fille, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

- Il n'y a donc rien que je puisse faire ? Désespéra Tsunade

Sakura n'hésita pas une seconde, y voyant une ouverture. Elle se redressa :

- Laissez moi partir.

- Pardon ?

Tsunade crut s'étouffer. Ces mots étaient pourtant bel et bien sortis de la bouche de son élève. Elle l'interrogea du regard, perplexe

- Laissez-moi m'éloigner du village quelques temps…pour faire le point.

- Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! Trancha Tsunade en secouant la tête, encore sous le choc de la déclaration. Konoha a besoin de toutes ses ressources, de tous ses ninjas et de tous ses médecins. J'ai besoin de mon élève. Tu ne dois en aucun cas fuir tes problèmes Sakura !

- Je ne tente pas de les fuir, je cherche justement à les résoudre, expliqua la jeune fille sur un ton de défi

- Et, par curiosité, que compterais-tu faire ?

Sakura regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague

- Je voyagerai…j'apprendrai…je me remettrai en question…

- Et tu ferais ça…toute seule ? Insinua Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils

- Oui, seule.

- Tu es complètement inconsciente ma parole ! S'emporta la Godaime. Tu as beau être une kunoichi chevronnée, c'est suicidaire de vouloir courir le monde esseulée, surtout en ce moment avec l'Akatsuki et les ninjas d'Oto lâchés dans la nature ! Une jeune fille seule attire d'autant plus l'attention. C'est hors de question. Et tu penses à ta famille? A Naruto ? A Sasuke ?

- Je sais parfaitement que j'agis comme une égoïste, rétorqua Sakura en détournant brusquement son regard émeraude pour le planter dans celui atterré de Tsunade

Celle-ci resta interdite devant le ton cinglant employée par son élève.

- C'est égoïste, poursuivit Sakura en continuant de la fixer, mais à l'heure actuelle, je ne suis d'aucune aide à personne. Si je pars, c'est avant tout pour moi…mais aussi pour les autres.

Tsunade commençait à comprendre pleinement les intentions de sa disciple, intentions qu'elle trouvait nobles par ailleurs. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait envisager un seul instant de la laisser partir. La lâcher en pleine nature était tout bonnement impensable.

- Je comprends tes sentiments Sakura, vraiment. Seulement je refuse catégoriquement de te laisser partir.

- Vous ne voudriez pas avoir un déserteur sur la conscience Tsunade-sama ? Provoqua Sakura sans ciller, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Tu me fais du chantage ? S'exclama la Sanin sidérée

- S'il le faut, oui.

Sakura soupira puis regarda sa sensei, le visage soudainement fatigué, les yeux brillants, toute trace de défi ayant disparu.

- J'en ai besoin, vous comprenez ? Murmura t-elle. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous mettre dans l'embarras. Mais je vous en prie, aidez-moi.

Tsunade resta silencieuse. La détresse de son élève la bouleversait mais son devoir de chef de village lui tiraillait son esprit.

En voilà un problème épineux. Sakura semblait toucher le fond, et visiblement, ne voulait pas en démordre. Comment l'aider ? Accéder à sa requête était délicat…Quitter le village ? Seule ?

_Si elle avait été dans la même situation que Naruto où Jiraiya l'avait accompagné pour le former, cela aurait pu être envisageable…_

Le regard ambré de la sanin se posa alors sur la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_A moins que…_

Une idée germa dans son esprit.

- Je peux peut être t'aider, Sakura, annonça t-elle doucement en prenant la dite lettre.

La kunoichi aux cheveux roses releva promptement la tête, attentive au moindre mot de son maître.

- Je pourrais envisager d'accorder ta demande mais…sous certaines conditions…

Tsunade détacha ses yeux de la lettre pour les poser sur la jeune fille toute ouïe.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Tsunade pesa ses mots

- Je pourrais, éventuellement, consentir à te laisser partir quelques temps si, évidemment, en échange, tu restes active envers ton village. J'entends par là que tu continues à faire certaines missions et que tu persévères dans ton entraînement, et si tu l'acceptes, d'autre part, de te rendre auprès d'une de mes connaissances et de te placer sous sa tutelle.

- Euh, bien sûr, acquiesça Sakura un peu preplexe.

La Godaime contourna son bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil en montrant la lettre.

- Vois-tu, la femme qui m'a envoyé ce précieux colis est une vieille connaissance à Jiraiya et moi. C'est une très grande kunoichi. Je pense qu'elle acceptera de me rendre ce « petit » service. Je serai très rassurée de te savoir avec elle. Je vais lui proposer de poursuivre ta formation à ma place. Cette personne a toute ma confiance et celle de Konoha. De sa réponse dépendra évidemment ton départ. Acceptes-tu ces clauses Sakura ?

Celle-ci se leva de sa chaise, le visage éclairé :

- Bien sûr !

Bien qu'intriguée par cette fameuse personne, Sakura faisait aveuglément confiance à son maître. Une immense opportunité s'offrait à elle et elle ne la laisserait pas passer.

- Dans ce cas, conclut Tsunade, si Izumi accepte, tu as mon autorisation de quitter le village. J'envoie dès ce soir un message à Izumi. Je devrais recevoir une réponse d'ici à 3 jours au plus tard. A ce moment là, si la réponse est positive, je t'en dirai plus sur Izumi, il y a des choses que tu devras savoir.

- D'accord. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur Sensei !

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, si notre projet se concrétise, modéra Tsunade. Jusque là, je veux que tu te reposes, c'est compris ?

- Oui, senseï.

- Je te ferai convoquer dès que j'aurai du nouveau. Tu peux partir.

La kunoichi salua respectueusement l'Hokage

Avant de franchir la porte, Sakura se retourna

- Sensei ?

-Mmmh ? Marmonna Tsunade déjà plongée dans la rédaction de la lettre

- Vous êtes la meilleure ! Murmura t-elle en levant le pouce

Tsunade cligna des yeux de surprise tandis que son élève disparut derrière la porte. Une fois seule, elle eut un petit rire, à la fois nerveux et attendri. Elle avait au moins redonné le sourire et de l'espoir à sa disciple préférée.

Une fois la missive rédigée et soigneusement fixée à la patte du faucon qui était resté à la fenêtre, et une fois le faucon envolé, la Sanin s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, croisa les doigts sous son menton et soupira longuement :

-Ai-je bien fait ?

Sakura suivit les consignes de sa sensei à la lettre. Elle prit un repos complet, entrecoupé de visites plus ou moins prolongées à l'hôpital. Ces moments la replongeaient dans une déprime sans fin, tout comme sa contemplation des deux corps toujours inanimés. Elle ne faisait que ressasser les derniers événements, certaines scènes qui la marqueront à vie comme une blessure indélébile.

C'était en pensant à cette Izumi que Sakura sentait son moral remonter.

Comme convenu, Tsunade la convoqua 3 jours plus tard, en soirée.

Elle se rendit au bureau de l'Hokage, à la fois anxieuse et excitée. Elle fut surprise de voir Neji et Shikamaru attendre patiemment dans le couloir une audience de leur chef de village, l'un adossé nonchalamment contre le mur, l'autre assis, les bras croisés.

En l'apercevant, Neji se leva.

- Bonsoir Sakura.

- Salut Neji ! Shikamaru, salua t-elle à son tour avec un petit signe.

- SaAAââââlut, fit ce dernier en laissant échapper un bâillement, ce qui fit rire Sakura.

Un rire que Neji nota aussitôt. Une chose si rare ces derniers temps était inévitablement remarquable

- Que faites-vous là tous les 2 ? Demanda t-elle en prenant place près de Neji.

- L'Hokage a une mission à nous confier, lui expliqua le Hyûga.

- Pourquoi moi ? Se lamenta Shikamaru. J'en ai déjà une demain à Suna, la galère…

- Deux jounins sur une même mission, ce doit être important, commenta Sakura.

- Et toi Sakura, que fais-tu ici ?

- J'ai un entretien avec ma sensei, dit Sakura en souriant, s'abstenant volontairement de rentrer dans les détails

Elle surprit le regard impénétrable de Neji sur elle

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, dit-il en guise de réponse Tu as repris des couleurs.

- Oui, ça va mieux. Merci de t'inquiéter.

- Tant mieux alors, murmura Neji

- Sakura !

Les deux Jounins et la chuunin se retournèrent vers Shizune dont la tête dépassait par l'entrebâillement de la porte

- Tsunade-sama t'attend !

- D'accord, j'arrive.

Puis elle se tourna vers les deux garçons, avec un air gêné

- Je suis désolée, je crois que vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu. A plus tard !

Neji la regarda disparaître, songeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Shikamaru, le sourcil froncé

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, fit évasivement Neji. Le principal est qu'elle aille mieux

- Hmm.

Sakura pénétra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade paraissait de nouveau extrêmement fatiguée. Shizune avait expliqué à Sakura que la préparation de l'antidote et son infiltration à l'aide de jutsus étaient très dures et pénibles.

A l'entrée de Sakura, elle leva la tête et tendit le cou pour l'apercevoir par-dessus sa tonne de paperasse. Elle s'interrompit dans sa tâche, se leva et contourna son bureau, s'y appuya pour faire face à Sakura.

La kunoichi sentait sa nervosité s'accroître mais tenta de rester impassible.

- J'ai eu une réponse à ma missive, annonça Tsunade sans préambule.

Sakura hocha simplement la tête, attendant la suite, triturant ses doigts

- Bien qu'étonnée et d'abord réticente comme je l'avais supposé, Izumi accepte de te recevoir.

_Voilà, voilà, pas vraiment palpitant ce chapitre mais il faut passer par là. Et puis je termine un peu ce chapitre bizarrement, hum...On en saura plus sur cette Izumi la prochaine fois. Encore un ou deux chapitres et on fera un saut dans le temps, là où se situera le principal de l'action, c'est à dire 2 ou 3 ans plus tard ( je sais pas encore). On se dit à bientôt pour la suite, j'espère!_

_Bisous _

_¤ Ridelliz¤_


	3. Chapitre 3: Laisser tout derrière soi

_Ohayo !!!_

_Comment allez-vous ? Certains doivent être en vacances donc ça doit rouler !! Bah moi, j'en ai pas, snif… Mais bon, je vous donne de la lecture ! Je sais que mes chapitres se font attendre et je m'excuserai jamais assez pour ça…c'est pour ça que j'essaie d'en faire des longs !_

_J'avoue que celui là m'a posé de gros problèmes._

_J'ai tergiversé des lustres avant de le poster parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas du tout ! C'est toujours le cas et pourtant il faut bien que je m'en débarrasse ! Malgré quelques retouches, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite mais bon. Il est quand même important pour la suite…alors le voilà quand même !!!_

_¤ Merci à :_

_**Asahi Shin'ju** : Ca va évoluer doucement mais surement !! On va déjà faire un bond de 2 ans dans 1 chapitre, c'est déjà pas mal nan ? Et t'inquiète je me tue pas à la tâche, c'est pas mon style ! Je te fais un gros bisou et bonne lecture !_

_**Tenten-chan524** : Voilà la suite que tu attendais, j'espère que tu aimeras, bisous !_

_**Tsume **: Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Biz !_

_**Miss.ishay **: Merci beaucoup ! Quant à la nature exact de la relation avec neji, je pense que ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, tu en sauras plus par la suite, ne t'inquiète pas !!!_

_**Larethiana **: »Profondeur psychologique », hum…du moins j'essaie !!! J'ai horreur des persos sans caractère, genre sakura qui est souvent qu'une simple potiche dans les fics alors j'essaie de les rendre un peu plus adulte et c'est plus intéressant à lire, enfin c'est mon point de vue. Je trouve les histoires plates sinon ! Mais que de questions tu poses !!! Auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre mais tu auras les réponses en temps et en heure !!! Bisous et merci !!_

_**Suatsu **: l'histoire est lancée petit à petit, pas assez vite selon moi mais j'avoue avoir la fâcheuse manie du détail !! La suite est arrivée, bonne lecture !_

_**Chuck **: coucou !!! Mais qui est Izumi ? Réponse dans ce chapitre, du moins en grande partie !! Elle va être un tournant dans la vie de sakura, faut bien qu'elle marque le coup !! Et l'attitude de neji qui en laisse perplexe plus d'une…j'adooore ! Je suis uhn peu comme toi, j'aime le Neji froid et taciturne, mais j'aime encore plus celui qui devient par la suite, un peu plus ouvert aux autres. C'est vrai que dans cette fic, j'ai un peu modifié son caractère, désoléeeeee !!!! Si tu veux du « taciturne », du « placide » voire du « névrosé », tu en auras !!! Au fait, bien vu en ce qui concerne Neji et Shikamaru, ton intuition ne t'a pas trompée ! Je te souhaite bon courage et surtout de la réussite à ta licence !!!! Et j'ai hâte que tu publies à nouveau, je serai à mon poste !! Gros bisous !!_

_**Sln **: Merci, merci, ton commentaire me va droit au coeuret j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur ! Bizzz !_

_**Princesse d'Argent **: Yeah ! ma puce !!! J'adore quand tu me laisses des commentaires…bon, disons que je les attends !!lol Au moins, si je fais intervenir Neji dans mes chapitres, je suis sûre de faire une heureuse !! (encore plus si je mets une petite Tenten dans les parages hihi !! sakura va partir mais bien sûr, elle n'en sera que plus forte à son retour, sinon, c'est pas drôle !! mais bon, je ne tiens pas à en faire une ninja super puissante, faut rester dans la limite du crédible et du raisonnable quand mêmeuh ! Allez, allez, je veux un chapitre de la « Vie d'une étoile » !! Pense à tes petits lecteurs malheureux qui attendent la suite !!! Snif !!! Je t'embrasse ma poule !!_

_**Shaya10 **: ma revieweuse en titre ! Salut ! Oui, je sais c'est chiant de voir Naruto et sasuke comme ça…mais c'est plus sympa pour le suspens (sympa l'auteur !!) Ya du nouveau, tu le verras dans ce chapitre… Neji proche de Sakura…oui tu brûles !! Tu le verras par toi-même dans les prochains chapitres ! Je te fais plein de bisous !!_

_Petite note : Shikamaru est un jounin dans ma fic et non plus un chuunin. !! Ensuite beaucoup s'étonne du comportement peu habituel de Neji, je les comprends pas tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure ! Patience !_

_Bonne lecture, on se voit plus bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Laisser tout derrière soi**

Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur le visage de Sakura. Tsunade l'observa un moment.

- Tu sais Sakura, je ne suis pas forcément favorable à ce petit « voyage ». Je comptais t'avoir à mes cotés pour les mois à venir.

- Je vous déçois n'est-ce pas ?

Tsunade s'affaissa contre son bureau et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu ne m'as jamais déçue et ce n'est toujours pas le cas, rassure-toi. D'un certain coté, il faut avoir un certain cran pour prendre une telle décision.

Sakura esquissa un léger sourire rassuré.

- Et je sais qu'au contact d'Izumi, tu nous reviendras que plus forte, et c'est ça qui compte. C'est tout bénéfique pour le village, conclut Tsunade avec un clin d'oeil.

Le cœur de la kunoichi se mit à battre plus vite. Sa sensei lui donnait son aval. Mieux que ça, c'était son hokage qui serait derrière elle pour la soutenir.

« Tu nous reviendras que plus forte ». Cette perspective était plus qu'excitante. Devenir plus forte, c'est ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde, pour enfin arriver à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

Pour ne plus être _faible._

- C'est ce que je souhaite, dit-elle avec conviction, et je ferai tout pour y arriver, je vous le promets.

- Je te fais confiance, assura Tsunade en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Tu sais aussi que je vais t'imposer certaines conditions.

Sakura hocha la tête.

- Premièrement, tu suivras à la règle ce que te dira Izumi. Tu devras t'habituer à ses méthodes même si elles peuvent sembler… surprenantes au premier abord. Tu seras sous sa responsabilité, c'est donc une lourde tâche que je lui confère alors je te fais confiance pour être à la hauteur.

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

- Bien. Ensuite par notre « accord », tu seras encore sous ma responsabilité. Je suis encore ton maître tant que ta formation n'est pas achevée. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, en tant que kunoichi de Konoha, tu te verras confier des missions pour le village, dans la mesure du possible, selon le lieu où tu te trouveras en priorité. Ceci nous évitera de mobiliser des forces éloignées du village.

- Selon le lieu ? répéta Sakura sans comprendre

- Izumi est ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de « ninja nomade », expliqua Tsunade en se frottant le menton. Vous ne resterez jamais très longtemps au même endroit.

Cette idée séduisit d'emblée la kunoichi. Voyager lui en apprendrait certainement davantage. Il avait beaucoup apporté à Naruto, pourquoi pas elle ?

- Tu devras donc m'envoyer tes rapports de missions, cela va de soit.

- D'accord. Je suis contente de pouvoir poursuivre les missions, même si …

Mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

_L'équipe 7… Cela fait longtemps qu'elle est enterrée Sakura…Et depuis quand je pense ce genre de chose ? Mon optimisme s'est évaporé on dirait…mais il faut que j'arrête d'être naïve…_

Tsunade enchaîna aussitôt voyant on élève replonger dans ses sombres réflexions.

- Tant mieux alors ! Ca aurait dommage que tu le fasses à contre cœur. Quoi d'autre…

La Sanin se gratta la tête en guise de réflexion

- La durée de mon séjour peut être ? Hasarda Sakura

- Ah oui, évidemment ! S'exclama l'Hokage en se tapant la tête. Tu as un délai à ta petite « escapade », ou « remise en question » comme tu veux…bref, je serai sûre que tu reviendras comme ça…se moqua la Godaime avec un rictus.

Faut croire qu'un Hokage a aussi de l'humour

Sakura lui fit une petite moue agacée, comme elle l'aurait fait à une blague lourdingue de Naruto.

Quoique… non…elle l'aurait carrément frappé.

- Tu devras être revenue pour le prochain examen Jounin, celui que tu passeras, dont la date n'est pas encore arrêtée. Il est clair qu'il va être retardé vu les événements récents, ce qui te laisse une assez large marge, en partant du fait que ça fonctionne avec Izumi…

- Je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant de toute manière, Sensei…

- Tu seras la première informée, sois en sûre. Mes exigences te conviennent-elles ?

- Parfaitement.

Sakura se leva et s'inclina

- Merci Sensei. Je pense que c'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour vous.

- On est d'accord. Et ne me remercie pas, on garde ça pour ton retour. Maintenant laisse-moi te donner quelques compléments nécessaires sur Izumi

La Godaime croisa les doigts sous son menton et son regard ambré se perdit un instant dans le vague. Son sérieux reprit le dessus et ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur son disciple. Cette dernière comprit que ce qu'elle allait entendre serait d'une importance capitale et qu'elle ne devrait pas en perdre une miette. Elle se rassit et porta toute son attention vers son maître.

Tsunade se racla la gorge et commença son récit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Bien. Alors tout est réglé

Tsunade regarda l'horloge suspendue au mur.

- Oh lala, Shikamaru et Neji doivent s'impatienter dans le couloir. Shizune !!! Beugla la Godaime

Shizune apparut sur le champ.

- Oui Tsunade Sama ? Demanda le disciple toute essoufflé.

- Fais entrer Nara et Hyuga.

- Oui. Et l'antidote pour la deuxième phase est prête Tsunade Sama, fit savoir la brune.

- Parfait.

Shizune disparut dans un courant d'air.

Sakura quant à elle, avait le regard plongé dans le vague. Elle encaissait les informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Jamais elle n'aurait envisagé qu'elle aurait affaire un jour à une personne comme cette Izumi. Tsunade ne l'envoyait pas auprès de n'importe qui, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Son escapade ne s'annonçait pas des plus simples. Mais Sakura était déterminée. Plus que jamais.

Elle s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand :

- Sakura, reste ici et laisse moi parler, pas un mot sur ta…ta « mission ». Tu vas comprendre. Ah Neji, Shikamaru, désolée pour l'attente, s'excusa l'Hokage à l'entrée des deux jounins.

Les deux nommés saluèrent respectueusement leur Hokage. Ils remarquèrent également que Sakura était encore présente, un peu en retrait. Elle leur adressa un petit sourire.

- Je vous ai convoqué tous les deux pour une nouvelle mission, qui est en fait une modification de ta mission à Suna, Shikamaru, enchaîna Tsunade en voyant l'héritier du clan Nara prêt à la ramener. Je ne suis pas dingue au point de t'affubler de deux missions en même temps, on se demande parfois si tu sers de ton QI de génie…

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma, ne voulant commencer une nouvelle prise de tête avec son chef de village. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

Tsunade poursuivit, un rictus satisfait sur le visage.

- L'objectif est sensiblement le même : échange de rouleaux diplomatiques très importants pour l'alliance entre Suna et Konoha. Neji, tu intègres la mission. Le rouleau que vous confiera le Kazekage sera en fait divisé en deux parchemins que vous vous partagerez à votre retour, pour plus de sécurité. Selon des éclaireurs de Suna, la route principale est moins sûre et on ne va pas risquer de compromettre cet échange. Vu ?

Les deux jounins hochèrent la tête.

- Cette mission a un autre but, celui d'escorter Sakura jusqu'à Suna. Et de Suna à la frontière nord du Pays du Vent.

Shikamaru et Neji tournèrent la tête de concert vers la kunoichi, surpris. Celle-ci demeura impassible, tentant d'ignorer leur regard interrogatif.

- Escorter Sakura ? Répéta Shikamaru

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, confirma Tsunade en croisant les doigts sous son menton. Elle doit se rendre à Iwa no Kuni. Je lui ai confié une mission individuelle strictement confidentielle donc vous ne poserez pas de question. Si je t'ai choisi pour cette mission Neji, c'est pour une meilleure sécurité, grâce à ton byakugan. Les routes semblent plus dangereuses qu'à l'accoutumée comme je vous l'ai dit, vu le nombre de renégats qu'il y a de lâchés dans la nature en ce moment. De plus, la présence de Sasuke derrière nos murs fait des remous et les ninjas d'Otô sont en alerte. Vous ferez un détour par l'Ouest. Vous vous rallongerez d'une demi journée mais je veux que vous rentriez sans encombre. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Hokage sama

- Une fois à Suna, un jounin du village vous escortera jusqu'à la frontière Nord. Sakura sait ensuite ce qu'elle a à faire. Pour vous deux, la mission d'escorte s'arrêtera là. Et vous reviendrez à Konoha avec les deux parchemins.

- Donc Sakura ne rentre pas avec nous, déduisit Neji.

- Exactement. Des questions ?

La seule question qui leur brûlait les lèvres, l'Hokage leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'y répondrait pas et que visiblement, cela ne les concernait pas.

- Non Hokage sama.

Les jounins enregistrèrent les modalités de la mission. Neji lançait des regards furtifs vers la jeune fille. C'était la première fois que Sakura partait en mission solo à sa connaissance, confidentielle qui plus est. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal sous cette histoire et il savait que peu de réponses lui seraient apportées.

Tsunade se leva, signe que l'entrevue était terminée.

- Bien, puisque tout est clair, vous pouvez disposer. Vous partirez demain matin et vous passerez avant pour prendre le rouleau.

Neji et Shikamaru s'inclinèrent et sortirent, suivis de Sakura, qui gratifia sa sensei d'un sourire.

- Attends, Sakura, interpella Tsunade.

La kunoichi fit signe aux deux garçons de ne pas l'attendre.

- Tu as entendu Shizune toute à l'heure ? A propos de l'injection ? Interrogea Tsunade en sondant son élève.

- Oui, elle parlait de la « deuxième phase » je crois…

- Sasuke a rejeté la première injection de l'antidote, annonça l'Hokage d'un air grave. Son organisme a très mal réagi et le poison continue de le ronger.

Sakura se figea, une sueur glaciale lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Il repoussait le seul remède qui pouvait le sauver…

Sa gorge devint sèche.

- Je t'avoue que son état était très préoccupant il y a encore quelques heures. J'ai revu tous les dosages et toutes les proportions, ainsi que tous les jutsus. Une infime erreur peut tout faire basculer et annihiler les effets du contre poison.

- Et…est-ce le cas ? Demanda Sakura

- Il y a effectivement une chance pour je me sois trompée de quelques milligrammes dans le dosage, je dois l'avouer. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Nous avons donc tout repris depuis le début. Dieu que ça prend un temps fou ! La nouvelle injection est prête…Seulement, c'est la dernière que pourra supporter Sasuke…

- Je … Je comprends, murmura t-elle, ne pouvant empêcher des tremblements parcourir son corps.

_Alors…je l'ai peut être…tué. Tué. TUE…_

Un mot qui martelait sa tête et qu'il lui était insoutenable. Jamais elle n'avait vraiment voulu en arriver là…

- Sakura, est-ce que tu veux m'assister pour cette injection ?

Elle releva vivement la tête.

- Comprends-moi bien, je ne te l'impose pas. Je pensais que ça pourrait entrer dans ta formation et surtout….t'aider à te purger de ta culpabilité…Tu…

- Je …je ne préfère pas, coupa doucement Sakura, légèrement tremblante. Je vous remercie de votre proposition mais ça me touche de trop près. Je risque de faire tout de travers. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à lui, je ne peux pas, je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je…je suis désolée.

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas, conclut Tsunade. Je te laisse pour ce soir. Repasse demain avant de partir.

- D'accord.

- Et s'il te plaît, cesse de culpabiliser et garde confiance.

La jeune femme regarda un instant son maître et lui sourit.

- Finalement, ce petit voyage va probablement lui être bénéfique, soupira Tsunade en regardant le coucher du soleil par la fenêtre.

Sakura sortit du bureau administratif, la tête lourde. Déjà ce qu'elle avait appris sur cette Izumi l'avait quelque peu déstabilisée, mais la nouvelle de l'état quasi désespéré de Sasuke résonnait dans sa tête et pesait comme un fardeau.

« Ton amour d'enfance, Sakura, tu voulais le sauver, regarde le résultat »… accusa une petite voix dans son esprit.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait faire confiance à Tsunade. Elle avait une réputation qui n'était plus à faire dans le milieu médical et elle allait réussir.

Elle devait se concentrer sur son départ. Tout irait bien.

Sakura passa sa dernière soirée avec ses parents et à préparer ses quelques affaires qui lui seraient utiles tout en ressassant ce qu'elle savait au sujet d'Izumi. Cette kunoichi allait l'aider dans sa formation mais il semblerait que Tsunade ait affublé Sakura d'une véritable mission en arrière plan. Elle se rappela les derniers mots échangés avec Tsunade avant l'entrée de Neji et Shikamaru :

_- Sensei, vous me rendez un grand service en me laissant partir. Mais vous attendez un service particulier de ma part en retour, si j'ai bien compris, déduisit-elle en croisant les bras._

_- Tu as bien compris. Si tout se passe bien entre toi et Izumi, elle va énormément t'apprendre et je suis sûre que toi aussi, de ton coté, tu vas l'aider J'ai…confiance en vous deux._

Sakura allait donc, elle aussi, devoir aider Izumi.

_« Izumi est quelqu'un de très particulier_ »…

…« _Elle est devenue extrêmement puissante_ »

…« _Nous n'aurions donc pas été 3 mais 4 Sanins_. »

…« _Le plus impressionnant est que Orochimaru la craignait…_ »

Et la tâche ne s'annonçait pas des plus simples, vu tout ce que vous lui avait appris sa sensei.

- Il faut assumer maintenant ma grande! Se dit –elle pour s'encourager.

Le lendemain, jour du grand départ, Sakura se sentait plus sereine mais un peu stressée. Elle allait quitter son village et tout ce qui s'y rattachait, ses amis, sa famille, et ce, pendant une durée indéterminée et à l'insu de tous, laissant derrière elle deux proches dans un état critique.

_Suis-je lâche ?_

Son stress était tout à fait légitime…du moins, tentait-elle de s'en persuader

Toujours ce nœud au ventre et poids au cœur qui semblait persister depuis hier.

Elle décida de passer une dernière fois à l'hôpital. A cette heure matinale, elle ne croisa que les infirmières de garde.

Elle s'arrêta devant les chambres 33 et 34. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle s'approcha de la chambre 33, gardée par deux anbus qui s'écartèrent à son arrivée. Cependant, elle resta sur le seuil, incapable de faire un pas de plus et resta à contempler le corps inerte de Sasuke, le visage pâle et tuméfié. Il était en train de se battre contre le poison. Tsunade avait passé une partie de la nuit à faire la seconde infiltration avec son équipe médicale la plus compétente. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Cette vision lui serra le cœur. Il semblait si vulnérable.

Un flot d'images déferla dans son esprit, plus paradoxales les unes que les autres. Sasuke au temps de l'équipe 7, bougonnant un « Sakura t'es lourde ! », un visage déterminé, prêt à protéger ses amis, sa rivalité amicale avec Naruto…Sasuke après sa désertion, sous l'emprise d'Orochimaru, les yeux dépourvus de compassion et luisant de haine, un rire démoniaque, une lutte à la mort contre Naruto…

Quand était-il à présent ?

Sakura posa ses yeux sur le visage ruisselant sueur de Sasuke. Elle a toujours clamé être amoureuse de lui et être prête à tout pour le ramener. Au moment de l'affrontement final, elle avait son choix : Naruto plutôt que Sasuke. Quitte à l'abandonner, le laisser mourir…ou le tuer.

La tension était trop lourde, Sakura ferma les yeux et murmura un faible « je suis désolée Sasuke » et tourna les talons.

Avant de pénétrer dans la chambre mitoyenne, elle inspira et expira profondément. Elle entra doucement et ferma la porte. Elle se saisit ensuite d'une chaise et prit place au chevet du patient. Elle prit la main qui reposait le long du corps inerte et la serra délicatement. Sakura resta ainsi un moment, silencieuse, à regarder le jeune homme puis porta la main froide contre sa joue.

- Merci Naruto. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi ces derniers temps.

Leurs liens s'étaient considérablement renforcés depuis que le jeune homme était rentré de son entraînement avec Jiraiya. Ils avaient un objectif commun les unissant: ramener Sasuke. Ils avaient affronté de nombreux dangers ensemble, notamment lors du sauvetage de Gaara. Elle avait appris beaucoup de lui et il ne la considérait plus comme la jolie petite fille de l'académie ninja mais comme une kunoichi à part entière. Et par-dessus tout, elle s'efforçait de l'aider à contrôler Kyûbi et à apprendre à vivre avec son fardeau.

**Sakura POV**

Je me rappellerai toujours le jour où Naruto s'est confié à moi. Nous partions vers Suna pour sauver Gaara. Bien sûr, Naruto ne me fit pas une révélation ce jour là en m'avouant posséder Kyubi ! Je le savais déjà. Je l'ai appris de moi-même en consultant les dossiers de mon maître. Tsunade m'a ensuite tout raconté. Avec Naruto, nous en avons reparlé calmement une fois revenus à Konoha. Je lui expliquais que ma première impression en apprenant son secret, en plus de la surprise évidemment, fut la compassion.

_« Sakura-chan ! Tu n'as pas été dégoûtée ou horrifiée d'apprendre ça ?? » S'était-il écrié les yeux exorbités._

_- J'ai seulement réalisé à quel point tu as du souffrir par le passé et ça m'a chagriné. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine » Lui répondis-je doucement. _

_Sur le moment il ne sut quoi répliquer mais je pus lire l'émotion dans ses grands yeux bleus._

_« Tu sais Naruto, j'ai eu des réactions idiotes envers toi par le passé, je n'étais qu'une gamine. Je n'avais pas le recul et la maturité que j'ai maintenant. Si je l'avais su à l'époque, je pense que j'aurai eu une réaction comme tu l'imaginais, comme celle qu'ont eu la plupart des gens du village. La pilule aurait eu du mal à passer mais je pense que je m'y serais faite. J'en arrive à regretter mon ignorance à ton sujet. Si tu savais comme je regrette mon attitude envers toi à présent ! _

_- Tu ne devrais pas Sakura-chan. A l'époque, je n'avais pas moi-même conscience de ce que j'avais en moi, je l'ai su très tard et j'ai mis du temps à l'assimiler. Et à le maîtriser, n'en parlons pas !! Maintenant, j'apprends à vivre avec et cette petite bête m'est parfois bien utile !! » Sourit-il en se tapant le ventre, à l'endroit du sceau._

_Il ajouta en regardant le ciel :_

_« Et puis tu sais Sakura chan, tu ne t'es peut être pas trop préoccupé de moi au début, mais tu as beaucoup donné pour Sasuke, qui a autant souffert que moi de la solitude et c'est déjà bien. J'espère qu'il en a conscience.»_

_Ses derniers mots me nouèrent la gorge. Toujours à penser aux autres avant lui. Une qualité que j'admirais toujours chez lui._

_Je le taquinais en lui pinçant la joue :_

_« Au moins maintenant, je sais d'où vient ton obsession à devenir Hokage : être reconnu par tous les villageois qui t'ont exclu et … pour avoir des ramens à volonté ! _

_- Aaaaaah mince je suis grillé ! Moi qui pensais être le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha !!! » Se lamenta t-il._

_Puis je redevins sérieuse._

_« Je t'aiderai Naruto. Je ferai tout mon possible pour t'épauler, tu as ma parole. »_

_Ses expressions faciales reflètent aisément ses pensées. Il ne sait pas dissimuler ses émotions. A ce moment, il passa des yeux mouillés au sourire béat, -made in Naruto-._

_« Si tu veux m'aider, si tu commençais par me révéler des trucs compromettants sur la Vieille, je pourrais les utiliser à mon avantage héhé… » Susurra t-il avec un air de conspirateur, ce qui lui valut une baffe de ma part._

J'essayais donc d'en savoir plus sur les bijuus, Kyubi plus précisément. Je faisais des recherches, j'apprenais aussi beaucoup de Yamato taicho. Et Naruto faisait tout son possible pour le maîtriser. On savait tous deux que j'étais en danger lorsque le démon renard tentait de sortir. Une de ses queues m'avaient déjà blessée et il s'en était voulu à mort.

Un lien d'amitié s'était tissé entre nous, indéfectible. Notre équipe fonctionnait bien et nous avions une confiance absolue l'un envers l'autre… et c'était nécessaire pour la « mission Sasuke ». On savait que nous pouvions avoir de mauvaises surprises et on devait pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre en cas de coup dur.

Naruto, mon meilleur ami.

D'où mon choix en sa faveur au moment fatidique. Jamais je n'aurai pu l'abandonner.

**Normal POV**

La pensée de ce souvenir la fit sourire faiblement. Elle resserra son emprise sur la main de son ami

- Bats-toi Naruto.

Une faible pression au creux de sa main la fit tressaillir. Naruto ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté. Ceux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle se pencha vers lui et retint sa respiration. Un râle s'échappa de la gorge sèche du convalescent. Il toussota plusieurs fois et papillonna ses paupières, s'habituant partiellement à la faible lumière de la chambre.

- Re…reviens vite Sa…Sakura…chan, articula t-il difficilement d'une voix rauque.

Il tenta d'esquisser un sourire mais il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, laissant la jeune fille sous le choc.

Elle ne put retenir une larme. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front du blondinet.

- C'est une promesse. Prends soin de toi Naruto. Sois encore plus fort à mon retour et plus près de ton rêve.

Elle serra une nouvelle fois la main qui déjà, se réchauffait.

Sakura quitta la chambre, un poids en moins sur son cœur. Elle se sentait plus légère. Naruto était sorti du coma, et par elle ne savait quel miracle, avait comprit qu'elle partait. Ce qui la soulageait : il la laissait s'en aller. C'était comme s'il lui avait donné son accord.

Dans le couloir elle croisa Hinata qui venait de prendre son service. Sakura allait faire une heureuse avant son départ.

- Tu es bien matinale Sakura !

- Bonjour Hinata. Tu devrais aller chercher Shizune et vous rendre toutes les deux auprès de votre patient, chambre 34.

Hinata l'interrogea de ses grands yeux blancs. Sakura lui fit un grand sourire et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ta journée va bien commencer Hinata…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'héritière des Hyûga pour comprendre. Elle prit prestement la direction indiquée.

Satisfaite, Sakura repassa chez elle prendre son sac, fit ses adieux à ses parents et repartit en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Elle fit cependant un détour par le terrain d'entraînement B et y trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait, en train de s'entraîner au jet d'armes.

- Tenten !

- Tiens, Sakura ! Salut ! S'exclama Tenten un peu essoufflée.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient appris à se connaître au fil des missions qu'elles avaient eues à faire ensemble et un lien d'amitié s'était crée. Tout comme avec Ino, même si celle-ci était son amie d'enfance, et Hinata. D'abord rivales lorsqu'elles étaient genins, elles avaient appris à travailler en équipe et avaient prolongé leurs rencontres en dehors du travail, pour prendre un verre, pour faire du shopping ou pour un repas chez l'une d'entre elle, dès que leur peu de temps libre leur permettait. En tant que Kunoichis, elles se comprenaient : leur vie de jeune femme était assez spéciale et elles avaient besoin de se serrer les coudes.

- Pas mal, jugea Sakura en regardant la cible criblée d'armes en plein dans le milieu.

- Héhé...Et tout ça les yeux fermés !! Fit Tenten en faisant le V de la victoire. Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Je te cherchais en fait. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Sakura avait décidé de faire du clair dans ses affaires avant son départ.

- Tiens, je te le donne, si tu veux le remettre en état.

Tenten regarda le Katana que lui tendait Sakura puis leva des yeux interrogateurs vers cette dernière.

- T'es sérieuse ? Tu me le…donnes ?

- Oui, confirma Sakura. C'est bien toi la spécialiste non ? Il n'est pas en super bon état, je ne m'en suis quasiment jamais servi et il date un peu. C'est Shizune qui me l'a donné. Elle le tenait de Tsunade

- Tsunade Sama ?? Cette arme a appartenu à LA Tsunade !! S'écria Tenten les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Sakura étouffa un rire amusé. Il était de notoriété publique que Tenten avait une admiration sans borne pour le pigeon légendaire !

- Affirmatif ! Je suis sûre que tu peux en tirer quelque chose de bien. Et puis… Autant qu'il soit utile à quelqu'un !

- Tu veux juste que je te le remette en état ?

- Oui mais tu le gardes ensuite. Prends ça comme… un cadeau ! Conclut Sakura avec un sourire, voyant Tenten dévorer des yeux l'arme en question

Elle s'en saisit et l'examina sous toutes les coutures puis sourit à son tour à son amie.

- Merci beaucoup Sakura, je suis touchée que tu ais pensé à moi. Tu peux être sûre que j'en prendrai soin ! Promit la jeune femme aux éternels macarons.

- Oh mais je te fais entièrement confiance pour ça ! Bon, je dois y aller. A…à bientôt Tenten !

- Oui, à plus !! Répondit celle-ci qui était déjà en train de manier le sabre.

Après sa bonne action, Sakura se rendit enfin au bureau de l'Hokage, dernière étape avant son départ. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'annoncer l'éveil de Naruto. L'Hokage sembla rajeunir de 10 ans tant le soulagement se lisait sur son visage fatigué. Ensuite, Tsunade lui remit un petit paquet qu'elle devrait remettre à Izumi en main propre. Elle lui assigna enfin son ordre de mission officielle.

Un courant d'air se fit sentir suivi aussitôt d'un flegmatique :

- Yo !

Tsunade soupira bruyamment, exaspérée par cette arrivée impromptue et pourtant courante.

- Kakashi sensei ! S'exclama Sakura

- Bonjour Sakura, Hokage sama, fit le ninja copieur en s'inclinant

- On rentre ici comme dans un moulin, marmonna Tsunade. On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici Kakashi, surtout d'aussi bonne heure ?

Celui-ci ferma son bouquin louche et sourit, du moins comme le laissait supposer l'arque de cercle que formait son œil droit.

- Je viens dire au revoir à mon ancienne genin ! Mon Dieu que c'est triste, tous mes anciens élèves me quittent, ça me donne un de ces coups de vieux…Alors Sakura tu es prête ?

- Euh…

Prise au dépourvu, Sakura regarda vers sa sensei en quête d'éclaircissement, qui laissait échapper à ce moment un long bâillement loin d'être discret.

« Ne pas insister, il est encore trop tôt… » Soupira Sakura, une goutte derrière la tête. Elle commençait à connaître son maître sur le bout des doigts

- Vous êtes au courant, Kakashi sensei ? Interrogea t-elle.

- J'ai jugé bon de le mettre au courant, fit Tsunade qui avait émergé. Monsieur se préoccupe de ses anciens élèves, tu sais bien…

- Ah…je vois…

Sakura détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura, je ne jugerai pas tes choix et ta décision. A vrai dire, je m'y attendais, tes deux camarades ont pris le large, pourquoi pas la petite dernière ! Je trouve très courageux de ta part de faire ça.

- Vous trouvez ?

- Bien sûr.

Sakura vit son œil se plisser, signe qui lui souriait. Elle reprit du poil de la bête.

- Je ferai de mon mieux !

- Hum…il va être temps Sakura, ne fais pas attendre ton escorte, Neji et Shikamaru sont déjà venus prendre le rouleau.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais y aller.

- Oh attends, avant que tu ne partes…interrompit Kakashi.

Il se mordit le pouce, composa quelques signes et abattit sa main sur le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu !

Une boule de poils avec le bandeau frontal de Konoha apparut sur le bureau de Tsunade en levant la patte :

- Yo !

- Tel maître, tel chien, soupira Tsunade en levant les yeux au ciel. Surtout vous gênez pas, prenez mon bureau…ajouta t-elle d'un geste las.

- Pakkun !

Sakura et Tsunade se tournèrent vers le ninja en l'interrogeant du regard. Cependant, Kakashi les ignora et s'adressa au chien ninja.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Comme prévu. Je me demande juste comment tu feras sans moi Kakashi.

- J'en ai 6 autres à ma disposition, rappela t-il. Et si j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, je peux toujours te rappeler. Ne te crois pas indispensable Pakkun…

- 6 autres peut être, mais c'est à moi que tu confies cette mission, répliqua Pakkun de son air canin blasé.

- KAKASHI ! S'impatienta l'Hokage. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Et vire moi ton chien de mon bureau !

- Je prête Pakkun à Sakura, répondit Kakashi comme si cela coulait de source.

- Wouoh On ne me prête pas, je ne suis pas un jouet ! Aboya Pakkun

- Vous parlez sérieusement Sensei ? Demanda Sakura

- Il te sera utile dans ton voyage et il aura toujours un œil sur toi. Il me tiendra au courant s'il y a le moindre problème. Il est d'accord.

- Oh…et bien, c'est gentil…vraiment…mais pour l'invocation…j'ai déjà Kastuyu de Tsunade sama…

- Tu signes juste ce contrat on va dire « temporaire » et le tour est joué. Si j'ai besoin de Pakkun, je pourrais toujours l'invoquer ce n'est pas un problème.

Il déroula un parchemin que Sakura signa de son sang. Puis il roula le dit contrat et le tendit à son ancienne élève.

- N'hésite pas à t'en servir, conseilla Kakashi. En plus Pakkun t'aime beaucoup.

- Ouais, quand elle ne me traite pas comme un chiot, maugréa le petit chien.

- Trêve de bavardages. Merci Kakashi, c'est une bonne intention. Sakura il est temps, pressa Tsunade.

Sakura fit ses adieux et se dirigea vers la porte Ouest, Pakkun trottinant sur ses talons. Elle fit cependant un dernier détour. Elle passa à quelques pas de la boutique de fleurs Yamanaka. Elle n'avait pas eu le cran d'aller dire au revoir à ses amis, encore moins à sa meilleure amie, Ino. Celle-ci était en train de composer un bouquet pour une cliente. Sakura s'arrêta à bonne distance. Ino remarqua sa présence et releva la tête. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Un sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt. Sakura venait de reprendre sa route en ne lui adressant qu'un petit signe timide. La kunoichi blonde fronça les sourcils et répondit d'une main hésitante à son geste en la regardant disparaître au carrefour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais Sakura, tu m'inquiètes…murmura Ino

Sakura arriva enfin en vue de Neji et Shikamaru.

- C'est toujours dur les adieux hein ?

- Ce ne sont pas des adieux Pakkun, juste un au revoir. Bonjour ! Salua t-elle en arrivant à hauteur du jounin et du chunin. Désolée du léger retard. Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : Naruto a repris conscience.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, se réjouit Neji.

- Quel dur à cuir celui là, increvable…ajouta Shikamaru.

Cependant tous deux évitèrent volontairement de demander des nouvelles de Sasuke.

Shikamaru pencha la tête sur le coté :

- Pourquoi le clebs de Kakashi est avec toi ? Questionna t-il en désignant Pakkun du menton, les mains dans les poches.

- Toi le fainéant, commence pas à me chercher, un peu de respect ! aboya Pakkun

- Il m'accompagne dans ma mission, expliqua Sakura. Et par pitié, ne commencez pas à vous chamailler, on a un long chemin à faire ensemble !

- D'ailleurs, on devrait de mettre en route, fit Neji. Prête Sakura ?

Elle regarda le village et lui tourna le dos. Elle sourit à Neji

- Prête ! On peut y aller.

C'est ainsi que Sakura laissa Konoha derrière elle, partagée entre l'émotion, la tristesse et l'excitation. Elle ne franchira cette porte qu'une fois devenue plus forte et…sereine.

Maintenant, c'était elle qui avait une promesse à tenir.

**¤ Dans le bureau de Tsunade, au même moment…¤**

- Yo !!

Tsunade sursauta et assomma l'intrus qui était passé par la fenêtre avec un gros livre de médecine.

- Abruti ! Jura t-elle. Tu peux pas frapper et entrer par la porte comme tout le monde !! Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec l'épouvantail ???

Jiraiya se frotta le crâne endolori.

- Quelle violence de si bon matin…Ca ne serait pas moi si je faisais des manières pour rentrer dans ton bureau, voyons Tsunade. Tiens, Kakashi !

- Bonjour Jiraiya.

- Alors, la petite est partie ? S'informa le Sanin en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

- A l'instant, fit Tsunade, songeuse.

- Si tu es inquiète, il ne fallait pas la laisser partir, Tsunade.

- Si, je le devais. Avoir un zombie sur les bras, non merci. Et puis, c'est mon élève, je veux le meilleur pour elle.

- Tsunade, tu connais Izumi, Sakura ne la supportera pas. C'est voué à l'échec.

- C'est ce que tu penses Jiraiya ?

- Ta petite protégée sera de retour dans peu de temps.

- Et moi je crois le contraire, intervint Kakashi. Je connais Sakura, elle est forte et s'est endurcie mentalement. Elle tiendra.

- Je suis d'accord avec Kakashi, approuva Tsunade. Tu risques d'être surpris, Jiraiya.

- Hum.

Tsunade se tourna ensuite vers Kakashi.

- J'aimerai que tu retournes sur les lieux de l'affrontement, voir si tu trouves quelques éléments qui nous auraient échappé et qui pourraient nous aider à mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Fais passer le message à Asuma et Gai, vous irez tous les trois.

- Bien.

Kakshi disparut.

- Quant à toi vieux pervers, tu m'accompagnes à l'hôpital, ton protégé semble enfin émerger !

**¤ Du coté des voyageurs ¤**

Le voyage des 3 ninjas se déroula sans encombres. Neji déjoua une embuscade grâce au byakûgan et Sakura n'eut même pas besoin t'intervenir dans le combat.

Le chemin se passa dans le silence quasi absolu. Sakura se remémorait la conversation avec Tsunade.

**¤ Flash Back ¤**

- Maintenant laisse-moi te donner quelques compléments nécessaires sur Izumi

La Godaime croisa les doigts sous son menton et son regard ambré se perdit un instant dans le vague. Son sérieux reprit le dessus et ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur son disciple. Cette dernière comprit que ce qu'elle allait entendre serait d'une importance capitale et qu'elle ne devrait pas en perdre une miette. Elle se rassit et porta toute son attention vers son maître.

Tsunade se racla la gorge et commença son récit.

- Izumi est une connaissance de très longue date. Cela remonte au temps où j'étais chuunin.

_«Arrrf !! C'est clair, ça doit dater, la vieille ! » C'est ce que aurait dit ce baka de Naruto, pensa Sakura avec un petit rire nostalgique_

- Quel bonheur de ne pas entendre, « alors, ça doit faire un sacré bail la Vieille !!! » Se délecta Tsunade avec une petite grimace amusée.

Sakura lui sourit. Ainsi, elles avaient eu toutes deux la même pensée…Naruto aussi lui manquait terriblement. Quoiqu'elle dise, l'ironie était plus que perceptible dans sa voix

- Bref…Donc j'étais chuunin et j'étais en mission avec Jiraiya et Orochimaru lorsque nous l'avons rencontré fortuitement à Kiri no Kuni (village caché du brouillard). Elle était aussi en mission mais en solo. Elle s'était retrouvée en difficulté donc nous l'avons aidé et ramené chez elle.

- Ce n'était donc pas une ninja de Kiri ? Questionna Sakura

- Ni du Pays de l'Eau d'ailleurs, poursuivit Tsunade. Elle est originaire d'un petit pays neutre qui n'avait pas de village caché, le pays du Thé. Ce fut donc là bas que nous l'avons raccompagnée. Elle était l'héritière d'un puissant clan. Chose assez surprenante pour un pays qui ne formait pas de ninja d'élite. D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, ses ancêtres venaient de Suna mais ils ont fui le pays il y a longtemps pour s'implanter dans un village du pays du Thé.

- Pour quelles raisons ont-ils fui Suna?

- Je l'ignore. Et j'avoue que je n'ai pas cherché à savoir, répondit Tsunade en se grattant le menton. Izumi et moi avons lié amitié assez rapidement, la principale raison était notre intérêt et notre aptitude aux jutsus médicaux. Tu comprends donc tout l'intérêt que j'ai à t'envoyer auprès d'elle, tu pourras parfaire ta formation dans ce domaine

Sakura hocha la tête, attendant la suite des explications

- Toutes les deux, nous avons donc gardé contact. Izumi a progressé à une allure fulgurante et elle est devenue extrêmement puissante. Sans aucun doute, si elle avait été de Konoha, elle serait elle aussi entrée dans la légende. Nous n'aurions donc pas été 3 mais 4 Sanins.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, impressionnée. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de cette femme exceptionnelle. Quelle aubaine pour elle de la rencontrer !

- Elle a fait le déplacement à Konoha lorsque j'ai perdu Dan et Nawaki, poursuivit Tsunade, le visage légèrement voilé. Elle m'a également aidé dans les rares moments de ma folie du jeu où j'étais légèrement en dette…

« _Rares moments…légèrement en dette_… »…répéta intérieurement Sakura, sourcil arqué, peu convaincue. Tsunade n'était pas surnommé le pigeon légendaire pour rien !

- Je vois, se contenta de dire Sakura

- De la faute à Shizune, elle ne savait pas me tenir ! Ne put s'empêcher de se défendre l'Hokage en voyant l'expression de son élève.

Elle reprit contenance et continua.

- Tu l'auras compris, nous étions très proches, elle et moi. Dans la période où j'ai fui Konoha et voyagé, je l'ai beaucoup vu. A mon tour, je l'ai aidée.

- En quoi?

- Izumi est quelqu'un de très particulier, fit prudemment Tsunade, comme si elle voulait peser ses mots. Et il se trouve que son talent héréditaire était assez convoité…Mais, je ne t'en dirai pas davantage sur le sujet. Elle le fera ou tu finiras par le découvrir par toi-même. Nous avons donc échangé nos connaissances et, en un sens, j'ai beaucoup appris d'elle.

- Sensei, vous avez dit qu'elle était une sorte de kunoichi nomade, se rappela Sakura

- Effectivement. Ne dépendant pas de Kage, elle a décidé de devenir autodidacte. Bien que toujours fidèle à son chef de village, elle a parcouru le monde pour se mettre au service d'autres chefs et même de Kages. Sa renommée a dépassé les frontières. Sandaime lui-même fit appel à elle.

- C'est très impressionnant, elle doit être extrêmement puissante

- Comme tu dis…je trouve d'ailleurs que le plus impressionnant est que Orochimaru la craignait…

Sakura sursauta, dissimulant mal le choc que lui procuraient ces derniers mots. Cette femme inspirait la crainte à cet être sans scrupule, celui qui s'était accaparé Sasuke, le démon qu'ils avaient traqué pendant trois ans sans réussir à l'abattre ! Tous avaient toujours pensé que feu Sandaime avait été la seule personne qu'Orochimaru avait crainte sur terre. Une fois morte, le Sanin semblait intouchable et pourtant, une autre existait !!

- Comment ? S'exclama t-elle ahurie. Alors pourquoi…

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à elle ces derniers temps ? Finit Tsunade avec un soupir. Tu penses bien qu'elle est l'une des premières personnes à laquelle j'ai songé. Je ne saurai te dire ce qui inspirait cette peur chez Orochimaru, un véritable mystère…Alors Izumi aurait pu être un atout capital dans notre lutte. Mais elle s'est retirée du monde ninja il y a quelques temps, arrêtant toute pratique, ne voulant plus avoir le moindre contact avec le ninjustsu. J'ai bien essayé de la raisonner, je l'ai même implorée…

- Je ne comprends pas…fit Sakura perdue.

Tsunade l'envoyait chez cette Izumi qui reniait son statut de kunoichi et vouait une haine au ninjustu et tout son monde. Où était la logique ?

- C'est normal, tu n'as pas tous les éléments de l'histoire. Je sais ce que je fais en t'envoyant chez elle, crois-moi. Je la sors en quelque sorte de sa retraite. Je sais à présent qu'elle regrette de ne pas m'avoir aidé contre Orochimaru. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle accepte de te recevoir.

- Comme pour se faire pardonner, acheva Sakura.

- En quelle que sorte…Mais pour comprendre son attitude, il faut revenir quelques années en arrière pour comprendre. Après avoir parcouru le monde, Izumi a cédé au Kazekage. Il connaissait ses racines et a donc fortement insisté pour qu'elle réintègre les rangs de Suna. Izumi a refusé la réintégration mais a accepté de venir s'installer quelques temps à Suna pour prendre en charge deux genins issus de puissantes familles de Suna et non Gaara, comme l'aurait souhaité le Kazekage, son père.

- Elle aurait pu être la sensei de Gaara…récapitula Sakura, tentant de recomposer les morceaux du puzzle. Le monde est petit. Et elle n'a pas voulu ? Et puis je pensais que le Kazekage voulait isoler son fils en raison de sa particularité d'héberger un démon…C'est bien lui a scellé Shukaku en lui non ?

- Tout à fait. C'est justement à cause de cela qu'il voulait que Izumi s'occupe de Gaara. Laisse moi finir de t'expliquer. Elle avait toujours refusé d'avoir quelqu'un à sa charge. C'était son leitmotiv. Agir seule et être son propre maître. Mais elle fléchit devant le Kazekage comme je te le disais. Elle voulait effectuer un retour aux sources. Deux élèves furent ainsi placés sous sa responsabilité, un garçon et une fille, tous deux très doués, pour les avoir rencontrés. Or le garçon a trahi Suna, son but était de s'approprier une chose particulièrement convoitée chez Izumi. Enfin, il agissait pour quelqu'un qui restait dans l'ombre. Le jeune homme a attaqué Izumi mais la fille a voulu la protéger. Elle est morte, tuée de la main de son « coéquipier ». Ce jeune homme en question a rejoint plus tard les rangs de l'Akatsuki.

- L'Akatsuki ? Alors c'était pour cette organisation qu'il travaillait ? S'exclama Sakura.

- Il semble bien. Cela s'est passé il y a plus de 5 ans. Mais les visées restaient les mêmes : Izumi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Tsunade resta un moment silencieuse puis lâcha :

- Son don.

- Mais quel don ? Pressa Sakura

Tsunade soupira.

- C'est Izumi qui devrait de raconter tout ça…mais autant te dire tout. Celui de percevoir les bijuus à travers les jinchurikis.

Sakura écarquilla grand les yeux.

- C'est… c'est possible ?

- Elle en est la preuve vivante. Et ne me demande pas comment, c'est toujours un mystère pour moi ! Elle a vu Kyûbi lorsqu'on lui a présenté Naruto le jour où elle est revenue au village après le désastre du démon renard. Ce n'est pas son pouvoir héréditaire, c'est une chose qu'elle ne contrôle pas. Une chose vraiment surprenante et extrêmement dangereuse pour elle. L'Akatsuki connaît apparemment tous les jirunkichis à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Mais il a fallu trouver leur trace avant, un travail difficile et laborieux vu qu'ils étaient disséminés partout dans le monde. Izumi était la candidate idéale pour mener à bien ce projet. Son élève qui l'a trahie avait pour mission de s'approprier ce pouvoir, or c'est une chose impossible. C'est comme…

- Un médium, présuma Sakura

- Un médium, oui. Aucune formule, aucun sceau, aucun justu ne le caractérise, c'est inné. Si des Ninjas avaient entre les mains le corps d'un Hyugâ, ils pourraient analyser tous les secrets du Byakugan. Même Izumi morte, aucun ninja ne serait capable de découvrir cet étrange secret. Et cela, l'Akatsuki l'ignorait au départ Tu comprends ?

- Je crois…murmura Sakura qui encaissait les informations. C'est pour cela que le kazekage la voulait près de Gaara? pour voir et contrôler le bijuu à une queue Ichibi?

- C'est exactement ça. Elle peut voir les bijuus mais Izumi n'a aucun contrôle dessus. C'est un simple don de perception.Akatsuki sembla donc avoir compris ce principe. Et ils arrêtèrent de la traquer. Cependant, ce terrible incident avec son élève l'ébranla et l'anéantit. Izumi quitta précipitamment Suna, jurant de plus utiliser le ninjutsu qui n'apportait que malheur autour d'elle. Elle était, et elle l'ai toujours, rongée par la culpabilité de la mort de la fille. J'ai donc essayé de la sortir de sa retraite en lui demandant de l'aide, ce qu'elle refusa. Mais il semblerait qu'elle ait repris des activités de ninja depuis.

- Mais elle doit avoir une certaine réticence à reprendre quelqu'un sous son aile puisque sa dernière expérience s'est très mal terminée…jugea Sakura.

- Mmh

- Alors pourquoi m'envoyer là bas ?

- J'ai une confiance aveugle en elle et c'est la seule personne susceptible d'accéder à notre requête. Sans elle, tu ne quitterais pas ce village. As-tu pu un peu cerner le personnage Sakura ?

_« Une histoire sombre plus qu'étrange, une femme complexe au passé chargé et aux capacités hors du commun, une situation un peu tendue…je pouvais pas avoir plus simple !!_ » Sakura fronça les sourcils.

- Je pense.

- Alors bon courage.

Sakura eut un sourire forcé.

_« J'ai l'impression que je vais en avoir besoin… »_

- J'ai confiance, tout se passera bien. Si jamais tu doutes, on peut toujours annuler tout, suggéra Tsunade en observant la réaction de son élève

- NON ! Enfin je veux dire, ça ira. Je ferai de mon mieux. Et puis si elle a une connaissance sur les bijuus, elle pourra peut être m'en apprendre plus sur Kyubi et je pourrait aider Naruto.

Un silence s'installa. Sakura digérait les informations et Tsunade laissait vagabonder son esprit. Soudain, Sakura releva vivement la tête.

- Sensei, vous me rendez un grand service en me laissant partir. Mais vous attendez un service particulier de ma part en retour, si j'ai bien compris, déduisit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Tu as bien compris. Si tout se passe bien entre toi et Izumi, elle va énormément t'apprendre et je suis sûre que toi aussi, de ton coté, tu vas l'aider J'ai…confiance en vous deux.

- Je vois. Je dois lui reprendre goût au ninjutsu et à la vie en communauté, c'est un peu ça ?

- Dans les grandes lignes…moui, c'est ça ! Sourit Tsunade de toutes ses dents

_« Et bien…pas de la tarte tout ça…ça promet ! » Soupira Sakura_

- J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur, promit Sakura. Et où dois-je la rejoindre, vu qu'elle est sans cesse en mouvement?

- Elle est en ce moment à Iwa no Kuni, au Pays de la Terre. Elle t'attend là bas, à l'auberge des Trois Roches.

- Très bien.

- Bien. Alors tout est réglé.

**¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤**

Une fois à Suna, Shikamaru, Neji et un jounin du pays du Vent l'accompagneraient jusqu'à la frontière. Ensuite…la grande aventure.

Après presque 4 jours de voyages, ils arrivèrent en vue des portes de Suna. Ils montrèrent les peurs papiers officiels et les gardes les laissèrent entrer.

Une silhouette élancée vint à leur rencontre en leur faisant signe de la main, arrachant un soupir agacé à Shikamaru.

- Ne fais pas celui qui est agacé de la voir, Shikamaru, susurra Sakura avec un rictus, arrachant un léger voile rosée au manipulateur des ombres.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour Temari-san, salua Sakura, suivie de Neji.

- Mademoiselle l'ambassadrice, nargua Shikamaru avec un rictus (NdA: Temari est la répresentante de Suna à Konoha)

- Monsieur le pleurnichard, répliqua Temari sur le même ton. Ravie de te revoir.

- Toujours en train de se chercher ces deux là, murmura Sakura amusée, à l'oreille de Neji.

- Et toi, toujours en train de t'occuper de ce qui ne te regarde pas et de jouer les entremetteuses, répondit Neji à voix basse.

- Oh ça va hein ! T'es vieux jeu Neji par moment…maugréa la jeune femme.

Après s'être affrontés visuellement pour enfin se sourire amicalement, Temari se détourna de Shikamaru et s'adressa aux autres

- Avez-vous fait bonne route ? Avec tous les renégats qui traînent…

- Sans encombres. Ils sont tous concentrés à la frontière nord de Konoha, près d'Oto, expliqua Neji.

- Vous allez pouvoir envoyer un message à Konoha pour les prévenir de votre arrivée. Mon frère vous attend…Oh et je suis le jounin qui va vous accompagner jusqu'à la frontière ! Annonça t-elle avec un grand sourire, découvrant toutes ses dents, surtout destiné à l'héritier des Nara.

* * *

_C'est quoi ce chapitre me direz-vous !!! Il est chiant, long, chiant (ah, j'ai déjà dit) je sais, je sais. Mais il fallait faire connaissance avec Izumi, histoire de cerner le personnage avant de le rencontrer (mais plus tard dans la fic)_

_La seule chose dont on ignore (enfin, que VOUS ignorez ) encore à son sujet, c'est son don héréditaire, héhéhé…_

_Encore un chapitre et on fait un bond dans le futur, là où va commencer la véritable histoire, après le retour de Sakura !!_

_Courage les gens, le meilleur est à venir !!lol_

_Bisous !!_

_¤ Ridelliz ¤_


End file.
